The Adventures of the Gem Wolf: TLOS New Beginning
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: A young she-gem wolf, Topaz, is the last of her kind and has encounter some other creatures as her allies. Now, they meet a special dragon along the way and joins him on his adventures to stop a great evil from coming.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventures Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Spyro characters. I own Topaz, Mya, Lavender and Tyrone. Do not copy this story and claimed it it's own. I hate that and no flames, please! I try my best!

Anyway! This is my very first Spyro story ever! And like the rest of stories, it kinda has bad grammar, so if you don't like bad grammar then leave and read somewhere. And if you have a quizilla homepage, you can read some of stories that are the same stories and most that didn't appear of . Just look for tigger101, that's me.

_This *blah* means dreaming, This /blah/ means flash back, This "blah" means talking normal, this 'blah' means the character is talking to him/herself, this ~blah~ means singing, and this ((blah)) means I'm talking._

* * *

About 10 years ago, there was a war between dragons and apes. The Apes were sent by an evil force known as the Dark Master to attack the dragons. The dragons needed more help to defeat army of apes. They ask special creatures to help them. The creatures were known as Gem Wolves. The Gem Wolves has different abilities to fight and protect their kind and decided to help the dragons to win... However, black, dark dragon known as Cynder has the upper hand with the apes and her powers. Cynder begins take the guardians then kills off every Gem Wolves, all except one... Topaz, a young gem wolf with no parents... probably the last of her kind.

Topaz manages to escape from the war, but was now lost and hungry from the battles. Having no food for a week or so, she began to lose hope, but then met a young bobcat. The young bobcat runaway from Topaz at first meeting, but later, ever morning, Topaz finds food in front of her. Fully fed and feeling strong enough, she decides to move on. However, she feels someone is following her. It turn out it was the same bobcat and the bobcat was the one who gave Topaz some food. Bobcat calls herself, Mya and told Topaz she's learning magic to be Master of Magic. Not wanted to be alone, Topaz asked Mya to come with her on a journey. Mya agrees to come with Topaz.

Months later, the girls meet a dragonfly named Lavender. It seems that the other dragonflies are scared of her because of her size. Lavender tags along with the girls, but then they found a baby dragon near a lake. At first Mya wants to leave the dragon alone before the mother comes back, but Topaz senses something wrong... the baby dragon's mother is dead. Feeling sorry for the baby dragon, the girls took in the dragon and decided to name him Tyrone.

The small crew went on search to find some dragons, but sadly, found none... The others has given up and feels there's no hopes to find any dragons, but not Topaz. Topaz still believes there are some dragons left somewhere in this world and hopes to find one dragon... even if it takes forever.

*A female Gem Wolf was wondering through the mist. Then suddenly sees apes wondering towards a mountain. Then purple light beams down towards the opening of the mountain from the moons. All of a sudden, a figure flies out the mountain then stares right through the wolf's eye. The wolf shiver with great terror then dark figure suddenly blows out flames at her...*

A female humanoid wolf with wings suddenly gasps with fright from the dream she just had. She pants very fast with fear from her dreams then looks at her sleeping friends, a small humanoid blue bobcat, a lavender dragonfly and a young teal green dragon.

The young she-wolf sighs with relief, "...Whew! That's the scary dream I ever had." Then she looks up at the morning sky.

'I never thought I had nightmares again... The first one was a black dragon that works under the Dark Master and it turn out to be true... My name is Topaz. I'm a Gem Wolf and probably the only one left thanks to the Dark Master. It's been years since a black dragon known as Cynder has taken over each villages and clan.'

Suddenly, the female dragonfly wakes on the little dragon's head,"...Zzzzz... Hmm..." starts to move in her sleep then opens her eyes, "Is it morning already?" rubbing her eyes.

The she-wolf, Topaz, sits up, "Yep, it's morning, Lavender." stretches her wings and arms.

The dragonfly, Lavender, smiles with glee, "Oh, good!" stretches her arms then starts to fly up from the dragon's head, "I was getting kinda hungry." She then taps on the little dragon's horns, singing, ~Tyrone, time to get up!~

The little dragon, Tyrone, was still asleep, snoring.

Topaz smiles at dragon, gets up then went over to Tyrone, "Come on, Tyrone." bends down to him, shaking him a bit, "It's morning."

Tyrone stirs a bit, "Hmm..." then slowly open his eyes and slowly looks up at Topaz "Wh-What? Morning already??" shaking the sleepiness away.

Topaz just nodded at Tyrone.

Tyrone let's out a big yawn then stretches his whole body, "Hm! So, when do we eat?"

Topaz stands up, "Until we wake up Mya."

The blue bobcat, Mya, is sleeping on a rock, "Zzzzz... Purr..."

Tyrone suddenly smiles, "I'll wake her up!" and went over to Mya.

"Tyrone, wait!" Topaz tried to stop the little dragon.

"Oh, dear..." Lavender looked worried.

Tyrone stops about foot towards Mya, takes a deep breath then blows his element, plant, on Mya.

The plants **((A/N: Like flowers and vines))** begins to grow around on sleeping Mya then a leaf tickles her nose causing her to wake up, "...Hmm... Wha?" suddenly notices the plants are on her. "...AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" quickly jumps off the rock and starts to pull the plants off of her.

Tyrone started to laughs out loud at first until he see angry bobcat, "!!! Uh-oh!"

Mya swiftly pulls out her huge hammer as her spots glows red, "Grr! Prepare to meet your maker!!" charges at Tyrone.

Tyrone screamed with fear then runs away from Mya, fast.

"Not again..." Topaz groaned with annoyance.

[Few hours later]

After Topaz calmed the angry bobcat for almost killing the young dragon, the small crew were eating some fish and berries they found for breakfast.

Mya glares at Tyrone with anger, "How many times do I have to say this?! Do NOT wake me up like that ever again!!"

"B-But, it's the only way to wake you up..." Tyrone whimpered as Mya just humphed at him.

"Now, now, you guys... There's no need for this." Topaz tries to keep them from fighting.

Lavender agrees with Topaz, "Yes, there's no need for such violence. Try talking it out..."

Mya scoffs at the dragonfly, "Oh, please, Lavender! Not everything is gonna solve just by talking with peace and grace... You need to fight for what's right with fists and..." pulls her hammer "...this!"

Lavender shakes her head at Mya with displease, "...Oh, such violence! It never solve everything these days!"

Mya jeers, "Yeah, right! Tell that to the big, black, evil dragon!"

"Okay, you two! That's enough!" Topaz suddenly spoke. "Mya, Lavender might be about that violence doesn't solve anything and Lavender..." she turns to the dragonfly "...Sometimes you must fight back in order for yourself and others."

Lavender sighs, "I know... But still! Ever, since this war started... Many lives are gone and become slaves to that evil dragon's minions."

Tyrone looks at the girls, "Isn't there something we can do? Like fight against Seen...der?"

"Cynder, you dolt!" Mya growled then says, "Even though I agree with you for fighting against Cynder, we're no match against her! She has dark magic, great power and those disgusting apes!" Mya shivered when she said apes.

Topaz growl angrily at the word apes, "...There must be a way..." 'But how?'

Lavender whines, "Ooh! I wish there were some dragons left, but so far... none."

"What about me?? I'm a dragon!" Tyrone pointed at himself.

"True, but a baby dragon!" Mya pointed out.

"I'm not a baby!" Tyrone whined.

Topaz sighs at them, "That's enough! ...We can't give up now. We haven't try ever land yet."

Lavender starts to think for the moment then has an idea, "I know! How about that cold known at Dante's Freezer? I heard most dragons that learns ice elements live there and maybe apes aren't there."

"Good idea, Lavender!" Topaz praised the dragonfly.

"Thank you!" Lavender smiled with pride.

"Yeah, it's good and all... But what is the apes are there?" Mya asked.

"We won't know until we get there..." Topaz answered then stands up, "Let's go everyone!" she flaps her wings then flies up into the sky with Lavender following the she-wolf.

Tyrone stands up then looks at Mya, "Want me to carry you?"

"Nah! I got this!" said Mya. "After all, I have my Magic Belt!" showing the brown belt to Tyrone.

"Um... I only masters can use it. Aren't you a rookie?" Tyrone asked.

"An ADVANCE Rookie, thank you!" Mya growled. "Now, go after Topaz and the big gal! I'll catch up..."

"Okay..." Tyrone looked uncertain about Mya's belt then flies off after Topaz and Lavender,

Mya looks down at her belt, "Okay! Let's see if you can work now!" Mya closes her eye then focus to fly into the sky.

The belt glows as bright green swirls on the belt then Mya slowly flies up into the sky. Mya opens her eyes, smiles with glee then follows after the rest of the crew.

Mya see her friends flying through the clouds then shouts, "HEY!! CHECK IT OUT!!" the others look back at Mya as the bobcat catches up to them.

Mya gloats at Topaz, "HA! Told it works!" suddenly the belt started to lose the bright green and the others notice about it.

"Uh... Mya?" Topaz tries to warn Mya.

"What?!" Mya wondered why her friends looked worry then suddenly, the bright green vanishes from the belt.

Lavender mumbles with big concerns, "Uh-oh!"

Mya just look at her belt for a second then quickly falls back to earth, "HEEEEEELP!!!"

Tyrone swoops down towards Mya then catches her by letting her land on his back, "Gotcha!" then flies back to his friends.

Mya sighs with relief, "Whew! Thank you, Ty!"

"No problem!"

Topaz shook her when Tyrone and Mya finally got into sky with her and Lavender, "Maybe you should let us carry you for now on, Mya."

"No way! I just haven't fully control yet!" Mya humphed.

Topaz stares at her bobcat friend at first then chuckles, "Sure. Now, let's go and find some dragons!" Topaz flies ahead with the rest behind her.

Unknown to her and her friends, at Dante's Freezer, their adventures are about to begin...

* * *

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ Whew! That's how far I gotten... I hope it was okay for guys. If not, I'm very sorry!

_**Topaz & Lavender:**_ Review, please!

**_Mya:_** Or I'll Smash with this hammer! *pulls out a huge hammer*

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ MYA!!

**_Mya:_** What?! I'm just saying!


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends, New Allies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Spyro characters. I own Topaz, Mya, Lavender and Tyrone. Do not copy this story and claimed it it's own. I hate that and no flames, please! I try my best!

* * *

The small crew manages to get the Dante's Freezer from some apes on a wooden boat, a few small islands and through on the frozen mountain. The crew then starts to fly towards the slippy ground in front of entrance.

Topaz looks back at her friends as they fly down towards Dante's Freezer, "Get ready to land and be careful! Ice surface can be very slippy!" Topaz flies down first.

Lavender follows Topaz closely behind, "I don't have to worry about that!"

Topaz lands on her back legs first, almost losing her balance as Lavender lays down on Topaz's head from a very long flight.

"Easy there, Ty! Slow down a bit!" Mya cried as Tyrone tries land the icy surface while flapping his wing very fast and hard. "Left, left! No, your other left!!"

Suddenly Tyrone yells, "SNOW!!" then crashes on the ground with a great impact, making Mya fly off his back then land somewhere.

"Ow!" Tyrone groaned in pain with his face on the ground with snow.

Topaz and Lavender went over to the little dragon, asking if he's okay.

Tyrone lifts his head up from the ground then look at them, "I'm fine! Just a little cold..." shakes some snow off his head.

Then the three heard a loud yelling, mumbling sound from ahead of Tyrone. It was Mya, stuck in a pile of snow with two legs sticking out, kicking and swinging to get herself out.

"Mya!" Topaz exclaimed as she ran over to the bobcat then grabs her legs, "Okay... I'm gonna pull you out now!" Topaz shouted to Mya so the bobcat can. "1... 2... 3...!" Topaz pulls Mya out of the snow then they both fall to the ground.

"Are you both okay?!" Lavender asked with concern.

"O-Oh... We're fine." Topaz stuttered while feeling dizzy with Mya laying on her stomach.

Mya slowly sits up then shakes her head from dizziness, "J-Just p-peachy!" she glares at Tyrone, "You should work on your landings!" then gets off of Topaz, walking away from the small crew.

Then Tyrone whines at the bobcat, "It's not my fault! It's my very first time landing in a cold place... with you on my back..." he muttered the last part.

Mya sort of heard what Tyrone said a bit, "What was that?!" looked back at the dragon with annoyance.

"I-I didn't say nothing!" Tyrone nervously stuttered.

Mya turns around, glares at Tyrone, "Yeah, right! Listen up!" she points at the dragon, "If I hear one smart remark out I'll--"

Suddenly, Lavender yells at Mya, "LOOK OUT, MYA!!"

"Huh??" Mya looked confused until she and her friends heard a cry.

"INCOMING!!!"

Before the bobcat could turn her head around, something crashes into her, making her and that new comer tumble on the icy ground, sliding across a bit.

Topaz went over to Mya and the new comer, "Mya, are you okay?!"

The bobcat just glare up at Topaz, "Is that a stupid question?! I just got bump-crash into by something!!"

Topaz look at the new comer then gasp with astound, "No way!" the new comer is another dragon like Tyrone except... '...This dragon is purple! Like the one in my dreams, but smaller...'

Then she heard another voice, "Nice landing, Ace!" then a glowing yellow light floats down to the purple dragon.

'A dragonfly like Lavender?!' Topaz gasped. 'What would a purple dragon and a dragonfly be doing here??'

Then Mya shouts, "Hey, you!!" the purple dragon and the yellow dragonfly looks at Mya "Watch where you're flying, you plump! I could've been hurt or something!"

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" the purple dragon apologized then nervously chuckles, "It's my first time flying."

Mya then snarls at the purple dragon, "First time flying my furry--!"

"MYA!!" Topaz exclaimed.

"What?!"

Topaz sighs at Mya then turns to the purple dragon, "My apologizes for my friend here... May I ask your and your friend names?"

The purple dragon stands, "Oh, sure! My name is Spyro..." his left points at the yellow dragon "...and this is Sparx."

"Yeah, yeah... Nice meet ya." Sprax the dragonfly spoke.

Topaz softly smiles at the new comers. 'They seem nice and the little purple dragon looks a lot different from one I saw...' then she spoke, "It's nice to meet you both... I'm Topaz..." she points at Mya "...This bobcat is Mya..." points at Lavender "...That's light purple dragonfly is Lavender." then she points at Tyrone, "And lastly, this is Tyrone."

Spyro looked shock to another young like himself then walk over to him, "Y-You're a dragon, aren't you?"

"Of course he is a dragon!" Mya exclaimed. "What's the matter? You never seen another dragon before?!"

"Mya!!" both Lavender and Topaz glared at the Mya.

"What?! What I say?!"

Spyro looked uncertain at first then spoke, "Well... this is the second time I see another dragon like myself."

"The second time?? What was the first dragon?" Topaz asked.

"A big, red fire dragon name Ignitus." Spyro answered.

Topaz's eyes went big, "Ignitus?! The Fire Guardian?!"

"You know him?" Spyro asked.

"Well... Yes and no... I heard about him, but I never met before when I was little." Topaz explained as she remember the battles between her kind, the dragons and the apes.

"When you were little?" said Sparx. "Wait... Then that means you were around when that so war was on!"

Topaz sighs, "Sort of... But I manages to escape when the dragons and my kind were defeated by the apes and that black name Cynder."

"Your kind? You mean your own family were battling with the dragons before?" Spyro wondered.

"Yeah... But sadly... I'm the last of my kind... The Last Gem Wolf."

"Gem wolf? What the heck is that?!" Sparx asked.

Mya stands up, "Gem wolves are creatures with great power from gemstones... Each one on their heads like Topaz has, have different talents. They're very powerful and wise, but also important to most creatures... good or evil..." then she clears her throat, "B-But enough about that!" she looks at Spyro "What about you, dragon? What are you and small fly doing in place like this?"

"Did she just call me a fly?!" Sparx exclaimed then glares at Mya, "We could ask you guys the same thing?"

"Well... We're here to find some dragons for Tyrone here." Lavender explained.

"Why??" Spyro asked.

"It's because his mother is no longer with anymore..." Topaz sadly explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry I asked." Spyro apologized.

"It's okay! You didn't know!" Tyrone smiled at Spyro. "Besides, I'm glad to meet another dragon like yourself."

Then Sparx spoke, "Uh... I hate to break this 'reunion' and all, but Spyro and I has a quest to do."

"What quest?" Mya wondered.

Spyro look at Mya, "A quest to find another dragon Guardian like Ignitus."

"Another Guardian?? Like who?" Topaz asked the purple dragon.

"A dragon name Volteer, I think." Spyro answered.

Topaz begins to think a bit, 'Hmm... So, Igintus somehow escape from Cynder's claws and telling Spyro here, the purple dragon to find other Guardians. I wonder what that fire Guardian is planning?' then she spoke to Spyro, "Why don't we help you on your quest to find your friend?"

"Help us, but why?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, why you guys help strangers like us?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, why Topaz?" Mya also asked.

Topaz look at her friends then at Spyro, "Because... I have a feeling you'll need allies to help later in the future."

"More allies?" said Spyro.

"Think about... What if you stand against a strong enemy like Cynder? Cynder is very powerful and strong by herself, but with more allies, she won't stand a chance." Topaz explained.

Spyro looked at the Gem wolf for a moment, 'She probably has a point... Me and Sparx might need more help later on. And maybe Ignitus might know something about these creatures.' then nods at Topaz, "Sure, you and your friends can come along."

"WHAT?!?" Both Mya and Sparx shouted. "You can't be serious!"

Topaz turns towards them, "Come on, you guys! We're on a cold place with foes here and it's much safer with more friends."

"Maybe..." both Mya and Sparx muttered.

"So... we're in this together?" Lavender asked Topaz.

Topaz nods at Lavender, "Yep! We're gonna help Spyro to find his friend."

* * *

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ That's all for now.

_**Topaz & Lavender:**_ Review, please!

**_Mya:_** Or I'll Smash with this hammer! *pulls out a huge hammer*

**_Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:_** MYA!! Don't threaten the readers!

_**Mya:**_ Well, how else you are gonna continue this story?!

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ *sighs*


	3. Chapter 3: Dante's Freezer

I just finish this today. I should've make this chapter a bit longer than the others, but that's far I can think of.

* * *

After the agreement, the group prepares to move...

"But, where should we look first?" Tyrone suddenly asked.

Spyro look around the snowy place, "Yeah... It's not exactly a friendly place. Where should we start?"

Then Sprax spoke to Spyro, "Well, I'm no hero like you, but maybe we should take that clearly mark path that leads to the interior." as he pointed out the entrance.

The group walks over to the entrance, but as they got closer, there were two ice crystal statues on each side of the entrance, looking kinda strange and creepy like.

The two dragonflies, Sparx and Lavender, flies closer to one of the statues to get a closer look.

Then Lavender shivers at the sight of it, "I-It feel like that statue is watching us..." rubbing her arms then flies back to her friends.

Sparx, however, saw something for second on the statue, "...Is it weird that that blink at me?" he asked Spyro.

Mya just sighs at the dragonflies, "Oh, you two bugs are seeing things. Just keep moving before--"

Suddenly the two ice statues breaks of the ice off, revealing the two statues are moving bony like vikings.

"Ice cubes alive!!" Sparx exclaimed.

The two vikings charges at the group. Spyro blows flames at them to stop the vikings then starts to fight one them with great combat of the dragons. He manages to destroy one viking, but then the second was about to Spyro from behind.

Topaz shouts at the purple dragon, "Spyro, look out!!" then a sphere like green-purple, crystal gem appears between her front paws and throws it at the second viking, frozen it in place.

Spyro quickly turns around when the viking is now a statue as once before, "...Wow!" he look at Topaz. "How did you do that?!"

Topaz went over to Spryo, "It's something that us, Gem Wolves, can do." then punches through the statue viking, destroying it into tiny pieces.

"Wow... That's amazing!" Spyro cried with wondered.

"I'll say!" said Sprax.

"Thanks, but wait until you boys can see what Mya can do." Topaz smiled at them then walks into the interior.

"Mya?" Sparx looked confuse at first while staring at the bobcat. "You mean, this fluff ball?"

Mya snarls at Sprax, "Yes, _THIS _fluff ball!" then a little green fire ball appear on her small right paw then throws it at a big wooden door then...

KA-BOOM!!!

Many apes went into the air then crash down on the snow.

Spryo and Sparx nervously look at Mya. Mya smirk at them, "I know some magic..." then walks away from the group to check the field of the snow.

"M-Magic? But how?!" Spyro stuttered.

Topaz look down at the purple dragon, "Well, Spyro... Mya's people can learn any kind of magic from her clan and village. There four rankings... Rookie to Advance to Expert then Master." **((A/N: I made a mistake on her profile. It's Rookie - Advance - Expert - Master instead.))**

Spyro look back at Mya, "Is she a Master?"

"Nope, she's a Rookie." Tyrone answered.

"An Advance Rookie, thank you!" Mya exclaimed at her friends.

Topaz sighs at her bobcat friend, "Well, is she better than any rookies from her village, but she's still a beginner."

"So... what is she doing out here?" Spyro asked.

"I'll explain later... Right now, we have a few pest to take of." Topaz points ahead as apes in clothes for the snow are charging in.

Everyone, except the dragonflies, fought back against the apes and manages to destroy most of them and the wooden wall by using the catapult and the balls of snow. After the snow fight, the group continues on foot to find Volteer then out of the blue, they all felt something strange and evil for a second.

Tyrone shook a bit, "Uh... Did you guys felt that?"

"I sure did..." Topaz softly answered.

"You think that was Cynder?" Sparx asked Spyro.

"I sure hope so..." Spyro answered.

"What?!" both Mya and Sparx exclaimed with shock.

Spyro explains, "Well, if it wasn't, it means there's more than one giant evil dragon around here."

"He's got a point there..." said Lavender. "One evil dragon is enough!"

"Oh yeah, I hope that was Cynder too." Sparx agreed.

Unknown to them, in clouds, a big black dragon flies out from the clouds then into the sky. Flying away from Dante's Freezer.

After that, more vikings like before charges at the group with one big viking.

"Great... More of those bony vikings!" Mya muttered as she steps in front of the group.

"Mya, get back!" Spyro was about to stop Mya.

But, Topaz stops him, "Don't worry! Just watch and see..."

As the big one, Deathsoul the Rancid, charges at Mya with it's big sword, Mya pulls out her huge hammer as the green markings turn orange. **((A/N: Remember: The hammer changes color from her mood.))** She swings her huge hammer at the big viking then slams it on the head, crushing it and destroy it.

Then Sprax whispers to Spyro, "Remind me not to make the bobcat angry." Spyro nodded at him.

The group continues ahead, fighting each different enemies along way. They uses catapults and snow balls to knock down the enemies' defense to move ahead. However, as they move into spot, a tower shoots out electricity at Spyro. As Spyro got hit, more enemies came in to attack the young heroes, but then Spyro shook off the hit then blows out electricity the enemies. Spyro has just learn a element of electricity.

Mya was puzzled of how Spyro learn electricity since he already learn fire and doesn't even look like a fire dragon or an electricity dragon. Topaz explains a bit to the bobcat that a purple dragon is very special and can learn different elements than many other dragons can.

As the group continues fight off the enemies, Spyro just find out that Tyrone is using a different element than his. Tyrone said that he's Plant dragon or nature dragon. Plant dragon are less violent, but use their element to help to get different places and for battles if when needed. They're very close to earth dragons as well.

After battling against the vikings, the fling monsters and apes, they stop near a huge metal door. Spyro tries to open it by head bashing against.

Then Sparx spots a small tunnel in the wall of ice and rocks, "Maybe we should head this way, genius." he said to Spyro.

The group heads into the small tunnel, to who knows where it might lead...

* * *

_**Lavender & Topaz: **_Please review!

**_Mya:_** ... *all tied up with plants and vine around her*

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ What? No threats??

_**Mya:**_ How can I with these plants on me?!

_**Tyrone:**_ *snickers* I had to! You threaten the readers...

_**Mya:**_ I was joking!! *tries to struggle out of the plants and vine*

_**Tyrone:**_ *to Readers* See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Ice King

**D.J. Scales decided ti help with this on as while.**

**Remember, I own Mya, Topaz, Tyrone and Lavender. Now, to the story!**

* * *

After the group finally made it out of the tunnel, they suddenly realize there's more of those apes. However they manages to defeat them as well, easily...

"Well, that was easy." Sparx spoke, even though he didn't do anything.

"Say the gnat who doesn't do anything, but bugs anyone!" Mya mumbled out loud.

Sparx glares at Mya, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! Just talking out loud..." Mya walks over to Topaz and Spyro, "Hey! I just sense a something up there." she pointed at up high, ice cave.

"Let's check it out." Spyro spoke as he flaps his wings and flies up to the cave.

Topaz, Sparx and Lavender follows after him then Tyrone and Mya, though Tyrone had a hard time with Mya on his back. The group looks the cave, seeing many icicles, ice floor and ice pillar. They all slowly went inside then Sparx spoke, "Hey, that's him. We did it. Bye."

The others look ahead and see a big yellow dragon, unconscious. "That must be the dragon you're looking for, right." Tyrone spoke to Spyro.

Then Topaz senses something wrong, "Guys... something's not right."

Spyro feels too, "She's right... It's too quiet. Too easy." Spark flew ahead farther and stops near a strange statue.

"Wha... What part was easy? Get chase by mad frozen man and gorillas?" Sparx exclaimed. Suddenly, the statue starts to move as the ice on his crackle. "Is that what think it is?"

The statue fully move as Sparx quickly flies away from it in fear, "_AAAAAAH!_" then hid behind Lavender.

"Wh-What is that?" Lavender whimpered as the sight of the once statue, the Ice King.

The Ice King roars as it jumps and lands a few feet away from the young heroes, getting to battle against them.

Tyrone spoke with awed and fright, "That is one big... Uh... What is it?"

Mya groans at Tyrone with annoyances, "I think that's one of the high commands of Cynder's! And we have to defeat that thing in order to free that yellow dragon!"

"Y-Yeah! You guys defeated it! I'll stay hidden somewhere else!" Sparx shouted as he was about to fly away until Lavender holds him back.

"Please, Sparx! We have to help even though I don't like violence..." Lavender plead. "Maybe we can tell our friends to dodge the attack from above... away from danger."

"Good idea!" Sparx exclaimed. Then he and Lavender flies up high to see the battle from above.

The Ice King prepares to slices Spyro, Tyrone, Mya and Topaz with it's ice sword. "Heads up!" Topaz shouted then they all quickly dodge the sword before it slice any of them. Tyrone and Spyro lands on the right while Mya and Topaz lands on the left. Ice King groans and growls at the group.

The Spyro shouts, "Everyone, attack!" he uses his Electricity Breath, Tyrone uses his Plant Breath, Mya throws her green flames and Topaz throws her Topaz Orb. However, the attacks wasn't working at all. "What? That should've work!" Spyro exclaimed with shock.

Ice King swings it's sword at the two dragons. "Sword coming at ya, dragons!" Lavender yelled. Luckily, the dragons heard her and flies out of the way, barely getting hit by the sword. The Ice King face the young dragons as they fly.

"Mya, now!" Topaz ordered then the girls brings out their weapons and charges at Ice King. Topaz manages to hit on Ice King's shoulder with her sword while Mya tries to slam her hammer on it's head. However, that made it angrier. "Well... that didn't work!" Topaz shouted as she and Mya steps back.

"You think?" Mya yelled as the Ice King prepares to slice them.

"Girls, look out!" Spyro yelled and uses his Eletricity Breath again, but only making Ice King glares at Spyro and tries to wrack him.

Tyrone pushes Spyro to the ground before they were hit by the Ice King. "This isn't working!" Tyrone cried. "Our attack are not working at all!"

Mya begins to grumble out loud, "If only I learn fire power, I'd melt that thing to the ground!"

That gave Topaz the idea, "Mya, that's it! Spyro, use you Flame Breath on that thing!"

Spyro didn't bother to ask and blows flames on Ice King. Ice King suddenly screamed with pain as it's armor falls off. "It work!" Spyro exclaimed and keeps blowing flames on it then blows out Fire Balls at Ice King, knocking the shield and more armor off of it.

Ice King moan and groan with agony as Spyro keeps attacking then finally, it collapse on the icy ground, dead. Spyro and Tyrone slowly crept to the Ice King, making it won't move as Mya was stilling her hammer. "Is it dead?" Mya asked.

Spyro stares at it then sighs with relief, "Yeah... It's dead."

The dragonflies whooped and cheered when they heard Spyro said it's dead. "How about time! I thought we never defeat that guy!" Sparx exclaimed.

Lavender stares at Sparx, "Uh... We didn't do anything. We just watch from above while they fought it."

"Whatever, but we won." Sparx shrugged.

The group flies over to the yellow dragon, Volteer to see if he's alright. Topaz checks on Volteer, "...He seem okay, just knock out from something."

"Something? Like what?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know... Almost like something just drain his energy." Topaz responded.

"Hmm... Well, we still need to wake Volteer up, so we can take him back to the temples." said Spyro.

Then Sparx asks Mya, "Hey, fuzz ball! You're the magic cat. Can you magically wake the dragon by snapping your finger or something?"

Mya sighs at Sparx, "What am I? A fairy god mother? ...I'll see what I can do here." she begins to hold her paws close together as something yellowish green appears between her paws, smelling funny. "Ugh! I hope this works..."

Spyro smells the the funny smell, "Gah! What is it?"

"It smell stinking!" Tyrone cried as he covers his snort.

"That was what is... My fowling stink, wake up!" Mya exclaimed. **((A/N: That idea was D.J Scales. And thank that person for that.))** The bobcat slowly puts the smell near Volteer's nose then about 2 seconds...

Volteer bolts up, coughing as he blabs, "Wh-What is that fowling, stinking, reek, stench, horrible smell? It's the most terrible, horrible..."

The young heroes just stares at Volteer with shock and confusions. "Um... Mya, what did you do?" Tyrone asked.

"I don't know! I just woke him up..." Mya shrugged.

After they finally calms Volteer down, they explained to him what happened before when they battle against Ice King. Volteer begins blabber with amazement, "It borders on the miraculous, incredible, stupendous... Two dragons your size and two creatures defeating that...that...thing! Thank you...ah...ah...uh..."

"Spyro."

"And I'm Tyrone."

"Topaz Gem Wolf."

"And I'm Mya, the great Magic Feline."

"A purple dragon named Sypro, a rare plant dragon named Tyrone and two creatures named Topaz and Mya. Amazing! Of course, there were unsubstantiated rumors of a purple dragon countless generations ago, but most considered a hearsay..." Voltteer continues to blabs, "...gossip, legend. It's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend...er...um."

Sparx whispers to Spyro, "No wonder they gagged this guy."

"Why is he talking like that?" Lanvender spoke quietly.

"I guess... Everyone has their way of talking." Topaz responded.

"So much time has passed, so many things have been learned, and now, here he is standing right before me..." Before Volteer could continue to blab in thesaurus again, Sprax interrupts him.

"Excuse me... Mr. Volt. Sir. Shouldn't we get going?" Sparx asked.

"Oh! Of course... But where to?" Volteer asked.

"Well, back to the Temple." Spyro replied.

"A friend of yours is waiting." Sparx added.

Volteer was flabbergasted, "Ignitus?"

"Yes, Ignitus." Sparx sighed.

Volteer blabs again, "Of course, much to tell him, many hypotheses to pose. I believe that..."

Mya couldn't take it anymore, "Okay! That's enough! ...Ugh! Let's just get out of here..."

"But how? Volteer might not have enough energy to fly back..." Spyro asked.

Mya just smiles at Spyro, "Not to worry, my purple dragon! For I, Mya, will use my magic to teleport us back to Igintus. I'll just focus and say 'Return us to Ignitus' and we're done!" Mya closes her eyes, focusing on the location then shouts, "Return us to Igintus!" then a split second, they were gone and reappears... right on top of Igintus!

"Some magic..." Sparx groaned as lay on Spyro's head, who lying on top of Mya.

"I'm working on it, you annoying gnat!" Mya shouted then moans in pain.

* * *

_**Lavender:**_ Yay! We came back!

_**Mya:**_ *grumbles* For now... Review or I'll-

_**Topaz:**_ Don't you dare!

_**Mya:**_ What? I was gonna say or I'll won't give magic lessons.

_**Tyrone:**_ Please, review! And no flames!


	5. Chapter 5: Electricity Training

**The young group had just saved Volteer and arrived at the Temple. Last time, the group just appeared on Ignitus...**

_Electricity Training_

* * *

The group was still piled on Ignitus.

Ignitus groaned in pain, "W-Will all of you get off of me, please?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh! We are so sorry!" Topaz exclaimed as she and the rest get off of Ignitus.

Sparx dusted his arms. "Yeah, you should scolded the fuzz ball here."

"I'll show you 'fuzz ball' you gnat!" Mya was about to pull out her hammer, but Tyrone holds her back.

"Mya, just let it go!" Tyrone whimpered as he holds Mya back.

Ignitus looked at Topaz, Tyrone, Mya and then Lavender with confusion. "Uh... I hate to interrupt, but who are you?"

"Ah! Yes, let's just say we're your new allies." Topaz spoke to the fire guardian, Ignitus.

Spyro explains to Ignitus, "Ignitus, they helped us find and save Volteer."

"Oh, yes! They're such kind, noble, loyal, compassionate , helpful..." Volteer blabbed again.

Mya shouts, "Okay! Thanks! I'm sure this dragon gets it..." She somehow controlled herself from hitting Volteer.

Topaz clears her throat and turns to Ignitus, "Sorry about her... I'm Topaz Gem Wolf."

"Gem Wolf?" Ignitus gasped a bit. He thought all Gem Wolves were gone. "Odd... I thought every one of your species was gone or extinct ..."

"Well... we're almost gone." Topaz didn't want the dragons to feel bad of her kind extinction.

"Almost, my fuzzy, fluffy tail!" Mya exclaimed with a bit of anger. "Her kind, her only family, are wipe out 'cause of your asking for help and now... she's the only left!"

"Mya, please! It's not dragons' fault!" Topaz sighed.

"...No, Topaz. I'm afraid your friend is right..." Ignitus spoke with regrets. "If we haven't asked your pack to help us, your family might've still been alive today."

"That's not true, Ignitus! We were gonna help, with or without your asking." Topaz pointed out.

Spyro looks up at Topaz, "So... you're all alone?"

"Probably, but I have my friends..." Topaz smiled a little. "Anyway... This is Mya, she's a bobcat."

"Not just a bobcat. I'm one of the ones that know magic..." Mya try act all mysterious.

"Who sucks..." Sparx muttered.

"Don't make me squash you!" Mya snarled.

Topaz sighs at her friend and continues, "...This is Lavender."

Lavender flies to Ignitus, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"My, my... Aren't you a big one? You must be one strong dragonfly..." Ignitus spoke as he smiled.

Lavender blushes as she flies down to Topaz, "O-Oh! I'm not strong..." giggled with bashful.

"..And this is Tyrone. He's a Plant Dragon."

Tyrone looks up to Ignitus, "Hi!"

"A Plant dragon, you say? Well, I never thought I seen one..." Ignitus pondered. "...It's too bad there aren't any Plant Dragons to teach you how to use your element."

"It's okay... I don't mind though..." Tyrone really didn't at first, but after while he does feel out of place.

"Well, at least Cynder won't know about the plant dragon here. She was taking some of my energy, power, force and flew off with that orb." Volteer blabbed out. "But, I must say, it's good, wonderful, enjoyable to see you again, Ignitus and..."

Ignitus sighs at Volteer, "Yes, yes, Volteer. It's good to see you as well, but we don't have time to waste on sentiment! Now, back to Cynder... she was doing 'what' to you?"

This took Sparx by surprise, "W-Wait... Cynder's a chick?"

Mya groans at Sparx, "And where were you? Everybody's been saying she and her all the time."

"Well, excuse me for not paying attention." Sparx grumbled.

"Anyway, Volteer, what did Cynder do to you?" Topaz asked.

Volteer explains or blabs, "It's hard to be absolutely sure Ignitus, but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source..."

"Huh?" Sparx did not understand what Volteer just said.

"I'm sorry, but what did he say?" Mya scratched her head.

Spyro translates, "She was using him as a battery."

"Why didn't he just say so?" Both Sparx and Mya sighed with irritation.

Volteer continues, "Not only that, she also left with a glowing yellow orb...and I believe that I somehow powered it. Does this mean anything to you, Ignitus?"

Ignitus thought the moment before he speak, "Perhaps...perhaps. What I do know is that we need to rescue the other Guardians...before Cynder can power any more of those orbs."

"Other Guardians? There's more?" Lavender asked.

Topaz explains, "Well, there were once more Guardians of each element, but now there's only four main elements... Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth."

"So, since Ignitus is the Guardian of Fire and Volteer is the Guardian of Electricity which means we have two more to save?" Tyrone asked, making he was thinking right.

"Yes, young Tyrone. And since Spyro can learn more than one element, we, the Guardians must teach him how to use them right." Ignitus spoke.

"Whoa! Wait! You lost me there..." Mya exclaimed. "So, Spyro, this little dragon here, can learn more than one element?"

"Yes, Mya. You see, as the purple dragon, he can wield many abilities of elements that others cannot. Purple dragons only appear once every 10 generations." Ignitus explained.

Topaz started to think about her dreams she had before, thinking about the dark purple dragon...

Volteer then spoke, "I'd like to impart some useful knowledge to Spyro, vis-a-vis his recently-acquired electricity-based exhalation device."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mya exclaimed.

Spyro translated, "He says he'd like to teach me some things about that Electricity Breath."

"Oy! Why doesn't he just say so?" Sparx mumbled.

"Can we watch?" Lavender asked Volteer.

"Yeah! I wanna see how Spyro will use Electricity Breath." Tyrone exclaimed with excitement.

Volteer looks down at the group, "Of course! But you all must be quiet so Spyro can focus, concentrate, cluster..."

"Okay! We get it! Oy!" Mya shouted then whispers to Topaz, "This guy sure can talk, talk, talk." Topaz just nodded at her.

The group, Spyro, Sparx and Volteer went into another room, the training room.

Tyrone gasps at the statue of a dragon, "Wow! Who was that?"

"I'm sure it's just a display." Mya muttered.

However, to Topaz, the statue seems familiar to her... Suddenly, the statue starts to move down.

"Electricity is the spark of life! Listen and I'll teach you its secrets..." Volteer spoke to Spyro. The statue went all the down to where no one knows and the floor close over it.

Spyro stepped into the center of the floor as the dummies appears. "Whoa! Where did those come from?" Topaz exclaimed as she jumped when the dummies appeared.

"Do not worry! They're practice imitations, fakes, impressions for Spyro..." Volteer told Topaz.

"Huh?" Mya exclaimed.

"I think he meant they're dummies!" Spyro translated.

"Why can he just say that?" Mya grumbled.

Spyro uses his Electricity Breath on each of the dummies, destroying them. Volteer blabs how Spyro did a good job.

"Um... Is that good?" Tyrone didn't catch what Volteer said.

Spyro went over to him and said, "He said it was excellent."

"Oh! ...Why can he just say that?" Tyrone exclaimed.

Next training, Spyro chases the dummies with his Electricity Breath, next he did an Electric Arc to hit a big dummy and attack it, the next one he does again, but with many dummies.

"Ignitus will be pleased." Volteer spoke.

"For once, I get what he said." Mya muttered.

"Quiet now, feline, cat..." Volteer blabbered.

"Shut it, you thesaurus dragon, you!" Mya shouted.

The last one, Spyro stands in the center of the floor again, attacking the little dummies with his electric attack then as soon as the big ones appear, something amazing happens. A thunder cloud appeared above Spyro then he unleashed a powerful blast of lightning to push back the dummies, destroying each one.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Tyrone shouted with excitement as his tail wagged.

"Correction... That was electrifying!" Mya snickered at her joke as Topaz rolled her eyes at her.

Spyro went over to the others. "You training is complete, for now." Volteer spoke as the statue returns to its place.

Moments later in the vision room with Ignitus...

Ignitus just a version the pool and tells Spyro, "Spyro... Cyril, the Ice Guardians, was taken to Tall Plains... you and your friends must go there at once and find him."

"Yes, sir." Spyro responded.

"One problem... We don't know how to get there! I mean, we were lucky to find Dante's Freezer, but Tall Plains are not well known to me." Mya exclaimed.

"The fuzz ball got a point there." Sparx blurted.

Mya growls at Sparx, "Call me fuzz ball one more and I'll-!"

"Mya, please! Let it go! Such violence..." Lavender muttered.

Topaz spoke out, "I think I know how we can get there..." suddenly a topaz-like mirror appears in front of her. "...This should show us the way to Tall Plains."

"Wow! ...What is it?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus explains, "It's a map or a compass to where you want to go... It's called Mirror Location. Gem Wolves has abilities to find a path or locations for those who are lost or trying to find people."

Topaz looks at the mirror then it disappears, "...Okay. I know the way. Let's go."

Before the young group gets up, Volteer spoke Tyrone, "A word of advice, Tyrone... Even though you know little about your element, it can come handy with water. Water conducts electricity and electricity makes them stronger."

Tyrone didn't understand what Volteer meant, but keeps the advice in mind, "Okay."

Then Mya asks Ignitus, "By the way... What is Cyril is like? Is he annoying or something 'cause if he is, can I hit him with my magic?"

"Mya!" Topaz and Lavender shouted.

"What?" Mya asked.

Ignitus sighed with annoyance, "Just go...now!"

"Yes, sir. Come on, everyone!" Spyro spoke as he runs off ahead with the rest behind him, heading towards Tall Plains...

* * *

_**Lavender:**_ Mya, you really wanted to hit Volteer...

_**Mya:**_ Well, he talks too much!

_**Topaz:**_ *sighs* Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Tall Plains

**The young group went towards their locations, Tall Plains, to find Cyril the Ice Guardian...**

_The Tall Plains_

* * *

It took about hours to get their location, however they did found a tall mountain-like plain with different trees, plants, waterfalls and wooden boats there.

"Is this the place?" Sparx asked as they all landed on small island-like hill.

"Sure looks like it." Lavender spoke as she looks around.

Mya jumps off Tyrone, grumbling, "I said I could work on the belt myself so I can fly!"

"Mya, please stop complaining... You know that belt only works for Masters." Topaz pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's always the first who's under Masters and can get this thing to work!" Mya fixed her belt.

"Who? A Rookie like you?" Sparx exclaimed.

"An Advanced Rookie!" Mya growled.

Topaz sighs at Mya and Sparx. She can tell the two are getting along... "Tall Plains was once home to a proud ancient tribe called the Atlawa."

"Bless you." Sparx joked.

Lavender and Tyrone just snickered at Sparx responded. "Sparx..." Spyro grumbled with a warning.

Topaz clears her throat, continues, "The Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of seasons, focused on their relationship to crops, their surroundings, their gods."

"Where are they now?" Tyrone asked.

"They're all been driven underground by Cynder and her forces, who've taken over the tribe's Shrine." Topaz answered.

"Hmm... I guess that is where Cynder is keeping Cyril, trying to power another crystal." Mya pondered. "We must find this Ice Guardian before that black dragon succeeds."

"How?" Tyrone asked.

Mya sighs with irritation, "By going through the plains, fighting the apes, find the shrine and find Cyril."

"Sounds...kinda hard." Lavender muttered.

"Right, it's never easy, is it?" Sparx sighed.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Spyro pointed out.

Sparx glares at Spyro a bit, "So now you're spouting wisdom, hero boy?"

Spyro walks ahead, "C'mon..." then glides to each small hill to get the plain with the others behind. Well, Mya just leaped across each one.

Mya lands on the plains, panting, "Whew! ...That was some...work out."

"And it's about to get worse." Topaz spoke with caution.

"Why?" Mya asked.

Topaz points ahead and the rest look. They saw an ape near the entrances and it knows it's been spotted and runs off inside. "Great... So much for sneaking in." Mya groaned.

"Let's just go inside and find Cyril." Spyro spoke then walks inside.

Mya groans, "Whatever happened to short-cuts?"

"Quit whining, fuzz ball! At least there'll be some action ahead." Sparx exclaimed as he flies after Spyro.

Mya growls at Sparx, "You better stay close to Spyro 'cause I'll squash you once you're away from him!"

"Mya, let it go!" Topaz sighed then she too follows after Spyro with the rest behind.

The young group did find the ape, but then later his troops. Luckily, they manages to defeated, but have to pass traps, more apes and solves puzzles to get into another area. After they unlock the puzzle, they saw up ahead that the Atlawa tribe was captured in cages then carried off by a huge bat-like creature into another area.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Spyro spoke as he watched what happened to Atlawas.

"Huh?" Tyrone grunted with confusions.

"Let me guess, you wanna save them?" Topaz asked.

Spyro nods at the Gem Wolf, "Of course."

"Then let's go." Topaz walks ahead with Spyro behind.

"Well, I guess we better help the Atlawa." Mya muttered.

The four took the apes by surprise and knock some off the high plains. Then Spyro rams the leader apes into one of the Atlawa's cage, who looked kinda a bit different from the others.

"Watch it, would ya?" The Atlawa shouted as the ape almost hit him and knocks off the wooden bars as the ape turns into gems.

"I was just trying to help." Spyro exclaimed.

"Well, the Atlawa and Kane need no help." The Atlawa, Kane grunted with stubborn.

"Oh, just about to spring into action, huh?" Topaz crossed her arms.

"Forget this guy..." Sparx mumbled.

Tyrone then asks Kane, "Um... What did they want with you and your tribe anyway?"

Kane just humphs, "It's none of your business! Now move..." Kane steps out from his cage, "I've got a tribe to save." and walks away from the young group.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Sparx shouted.

"Well, he seems...nice." Lavender spoke with unease.

"More like grumpy..." Mya muttered.

Topaz spoke to the group, "Maybe we should follow and keep an eye on him. I have a feeling he'll need our help later on." she then walks ahead with the rest behind.

"Don't see why though..." Sparx muttered.

The young group continues through Tall Plains, not just looking for Cyril, but watching Kane's back, even though the leader is a bit bitter and stubborn to ask for help. They went through traps, more puzzles, bridges, and more apes. They then stop near some waterfalls then spots Kane on top of the waterfall, being cornered by small, but big golem-like creatures.

"_KANE!_" The group yelled with worries, noticing Kane is about fall back.

Kane takes ever steps back then he suddenly falls down from the waterfall and impacted into the river below. He's alive, but hurt and starts to float away by the current and is heading straight to a big waterfall.

"Wh-What are we gonna do?" Lavender whimpered.

"Yeah, I know the guy's an ingrate, but you gotta do something, and fast!" Sparx told Spyro.

Then Spyro blows out very cold air on water, freezing the waterfall and stopping Kane from falling into danger. Spyro has just learned the element, Ice.

"What just happened?" Mya exclaimed.

"I think Spyro just learned Ice." Topaz answered.

Sparx crosses his arms, "Buddy, you're getting weirder and weirder by the second." Spyro just nodded at him.

Kane slowly gets out of the water and runs off. "How do you like that? He didn't even say thank you!" Mya shouted.

"Forget it, Mya! We've got bigger problems..." Topaz pointed at the golems and they went down to fight them off, luckily they did.

They continue through the plains, escaping more traps and getting rid the apes. However, Tyrone begins to feel like weakling to himself. Spyro, Mya, and Topaz manage to defeat the enemies with their powerful attacks while he only uses his plant element to distract the apes.

However, at the river...

"Great! Those dreadwings are back!" Mya muttered as two dreadwings landed in front of the group, in the water.

Spyro uses his Electricity Breath on the dreadwings; however it was taking forever to defeat them. "It's no use! No matter which element I try, it will take forever to defeat them!" Spyro cried.

"And you can't throw them off the cliff without one." Topaz spoke as she holds her sword.

Tyrone uses his plant element to slow the dreadwings down, but the vines only grew on them. "No! My element is useless!"

The dreadwings screeches at the group then Spyro uses his electricity again. Then something happens, the vines start grew longer and tighten around them.

That gave Tyrone an idea, "Spyro, keep using electricity!" as he uses his plant element into the river. Then Spyro uses his electricity element again, making the vines grow big and long then the vines starts to whip on the dreadwings and throws them far away from the group.

"Whoa! Nice one, Spyro!" Sparx spoke.

"I don't think it was my idea... It was Tyrone's." Spyro looked at Tyrone.

"Tyrone, how did you..." Topaz pondered.

"Well, I remembered what Volteer said about how water conducts electricity and electricity makes plants stronger. And when Spyro blew electricity onto the dreadwings with my plant element, it made them grow stronger." Tyrone explained.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Way a go, plant dragon!" Mya praised Tyrone.

The group then later finds Kane again, who fights and knocks away the apes over the high edge. Kane sees them, "You guys again? Why don't you get outta here and leave me in peace. I'm the boss here...nobody else."

"Boss of what?" Sparx blurted out.

Mya whispers to Sparx, "The boss of pain in the-"

"Mya! Shush!" Topaz shouted.

"What? I was gonna say neck." Mya pouted.

Topaz sighs at her then looks up at Kane, "You're all alone?"

"Only until I kick these bums out. Which reminds me, I can't stand here chatting with winged wolves, tiny cats, little dragons and mosquitoes..."

"What did he just call me?" Mya growled with annoyance.

"Oh! How rude!" Lavender humphed.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Who you calling mosquitoes?" Sparx exclaimed.

"...Besides, it's not safe for you here." Kane told them with bit of concerns in his voice.

"Oh... Now, he worries about us." Mya mumbled.

"No need, we can take care of ourselves. Anyway, we need to get to the shrine." Spyro told Kane.

Kane just away walk from them, "You'll never make it." as he easily swats another ape.

The group looks at each other and continues to go after Kane. After going through more puzzles, apes and other creatures, they found Kane near a gate.

Kane spoke to them, "The Shrine God has not been appeased since Cynder's forces came...he is not happy." he walks to the gate.

Sparx asks Topaz, "So, is anybody fun around here?" Topaz shrugged.

"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone!" Kane exclaimed then hits the gate to open.

Spyro spoke to Kane, "Not all of us are loners, Kane." he looks at Topaz and the rest.

"And he's not going alone." Topaz added as she and the rest walks over the gate.

"Maybe some day you'll learn that two heads are better than one." Tyrone spoke.

"...Even if they are pin heads." Spyro joked.

"Or a pain in the tails." Topaz tried not to laugh.

Mya and Sparx spoke, "Yeah...what?" then glare at Spyro and Topaz as Tyrone and Lavender snickered.

Moments later after more apes, they found Kane again near the gate of the shrine.

"I have to admit, you've done better than I thought possible." Kane finally admit it.

Mya chuckles "Ooh! Saying that has got to hurt"

Kane glances at Mya, "More than you can imagine, bobcat." he looks at Spyro and Topaz, "There are some things you all should know about the Shrine before you enter..."

Suddenly, at the shrine, a big black dragon flies away from shrine and goes into the sky. It was Cynder.

"I-Is that...?" Lavender stuttered with fright.

"...Cynder? Yes." Topaz spoke, not taking her eyes off of Cynder, hoping she doesn't see them.

Mya, however, was glad to see Cynder, "Oooo... I've been waiting for this moment! I'm gonna use Stink Bomb on that dragon and stop her!" she makes the green orb appears in her hands or paws and was about throw it at Cynder.

"Mya, no!" Topaz holds Mya down before the bobcat can throw it. "What are you trying to do?"

"What does look like? I'm trying to knock out that dragon, so she can drop the crystal!" Mya exclaimed.

"But, Mya... What if you miss and she'll start attacking us?" Tyrone whimpered.

"Tyrone's right, Mya, Even if you succeed, Cynder will probably get her senses back before we can get the crystal to Cyril." Spyro pointed out.

As Mya thought about it, Cynder flies away from Tall Plains. "I never to get have anything fun...!" she grumbled as Topaz let's go of her.

"...And I think we're done here." Sparx spoke with shock. After seeing Cynder, you'd be shocked too.

"Not before we rescue Cyril." Spyro told him.

Kane continues to explain, "The Atlawa Shrine has been desecrated and the God of the Shrine has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces arrived. But if all of you can subdue his anger, the balance will be returned...and my people can come home."

"That's fine, but we came to free Cyril." said Spyro.

Topaz sighs at Spyro, "I think we have no choice."

"What do you mean?" Tyrone asked.

"I mean, we have to fight the God of the Shrine in order to get to Cyril." Topaz explained.

Sparx groans with exhaustion, "I knew she was gonna say that..."

"A word of advice... The Shrine God is part stone and fire won't beat stone, however with the power of nature, you can defeat it." Kane advised.

"In other words, nature kicks butt." Mya shorten it. "What does it mean, I have no idea."

"Oy... Let's just get over there and save Cyril." Topaz exclaimed then the group runs over to the shrine.

They stop at the stair way and see a blue dragon unconscious on the other side. "I think we found Cyril." Lavender spoke as Sparx flies closer to Cyril.

"Be careful. Remember last time." Spyro warned Sparx.

Sparx sighs, "I know, I know, but Cynder left and I don't see any Ice Kings hanging around this place."

Suddenly, right in middle, a huge, strange stone moves. It curls into a huge gorilla-like golem. It bangs on its chest and roars at Spyro and the rest as Sparx flies back to where Spyro is. The golem took two steps towards the group and slams it fist into the ground, preparing to attack the group.

"When will I learn? When things look good, run for the hills." Sparx whined.

Mya scoffs, "Don't you mean when things look bad, run for the hills?" she and the rest, except the dragonflies, gets ready to face the Shrine God.


	7. Chapter 7: The Shrine God & Ice Training

_The Shrine God and Ice Training_

* * *

Topaz, Spyro, Mya and Tyrone jumps down to face the Shrine God.

"Um... Good luck, you guys!" Sparx shouted.

"We'll keep a look out up here!" Lavender exclaimed.

Mya just scoffs at them, "You guys are such babies!"

"Heads up!" Topaz yelled as the Shrine God was about step on Mya.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mya quickly pulls out her hammer and knocks the foot away, making it fall to the ground. "Ha! That's what you get for trying to step on me!" Mya prepares to slam her hammer onto the Shrine God.

However, Shrine God swats Mya towards a tree and the bobcat gets smacked into the tree and hits the ground.

"MYA!" Everyone cried.

Mya slowly moves as she tries to get up, groaning in pain "...Ugh! I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Shrine God shot out its fist at Mya.

Tyrone swiftly swoops down and grabs Mya before the fist could slam into them and hits the ground instead, making a big hole. "That could've been you, Mya!" Tyrone shouted and then he and Mya land a few feet away from their foe.

"We need to find the weakness and beat this thing before it beat us!" Mya exclaimed as Shrine God faces them and prepares to shot its fist again.

"Now, Spyro!" Topaz shouted then Spyro uses his Fire Breath onto Shrine God and Topaz uses her Topaz Orb onto it.

However, the attacks didn't affect it at all. Shrine God growls at Spyro and Topaz with fury and shoot out fist at them instead. Topaz and Spyro yelped and quickly fly away before the fist hits them.

"I forgot... Kane said fire won't defeat it!" Spyro shouted with frustration.

"You're right! Kane said Nature will defeat it!" Topaz shouted.

Mya yowls, "But we don't know what that even means!"

Tyrone, however, was pondering about what Kane said about Nature will defeat Shrine God then gasps, "My element! That's it! My element is like nature and it should be able to defeat this stone head!"

"Are you crazy? There's no water and your plant powers might not work this time!" Mya yelled.

Tyrone wasn't listening to her. He was focusing how to defeat the Shrine God. Then something inside of him was building up then he blows out many, many leaves. But they're not just ordinary leaves, they're razor sharp and the leaves cut right through the golem. Shrine God groans with great pain then crumbles into rubble of small stones.

Everyone stood there flabbergasted. "...No way! Did that dragon just kill that thing?" Sparx asked Lavender.

"Yep... He did." Lavender finally spoke.

Tyrone pants with exhaustion, "...That was...something else."

Spyro went up to Tyrone and asked, "What was...that? H-How did you do that?" feeling amazed by Tyrone's attack.

"I'm...not so sure myself. I just focused on that rock thing then I felt something building up in me and the next thing I knew, I blew out leaves." Tyrone tried to explained, but even he was amazed and unsure of what happened.

Topaz smiles at Tyrone, "Well, we'll tell Ignitus about it when get back. Right now..." she walks over to Cyril. "...We need to wake him up." the rest came over.

"So, fuzz ball, are ya gonna use that stink again?" Sparx asked.

Mya humphs at him then say, "I don't think stink would work on him. I'll try the Hot Spicy Alarm." Mya concentrated as red aura appears between her paws, "And in they go..." and the aura sinks into Cyril's mouth.

And seconds later, Cyril quickly bolts up, panting and shouting in pain, "Gah! M-My goodness! M-My mouth is on fire!" runs around as smoke comes out his mouth. "I-I need water! Ice cold water!"

Mya then shouts, "Milk Splash!" Out of the blue, milk splashes onto Cyril's face then he stood there, looking kinda annoyed, but grateful the burning feeling in his mouth is gone.

"...Thank you." Cyril grumbled.

"No problem." Mya smirked. "Milk is truly the best cure for spicy food. I mean, I would've use the Fowling Smelling Wake Up like I did with Volteer, but I figure I should try the Hot Spicy Alarm instead."

Cyril clears his throat then spoke to Mya, "By all means, couldn't you just wake me up in a simply less painful way? I mean, I am an ice dragon, but I deserve a bit more subtlety? After all, I am a Guardian and deserve much more respect and..."

Mya groans with annoyances then suddenly smacks Cyril's head with her hammer, but not too hard, "Shut it, you obnoxious dragon! ...Man! That felt good!" She purred the last part.

Cyril rubs his head, grumbling, "My! Such a rude-" He then notices Spyro and Tyrone, "Why bless my soul... A little purple dragon and a little plant dragon. Never thought I would see either of you two."

"Wait... You know Tyrone is a plant dragon?" Spyro asked.

"Why of course... Plant dragons are such graceful dragons, but not as graceful as ice dragons of course. However, plant dragons are nonviolent dragons, but are very strong in battles and have such magnificent, powerful attacks of nature." Cyril explained. "However, Terrador should know more about them then I do. Since Earth Dragons are closely related to Plant Dragons, he should be able to explain it better than I can."

"Terrador? Who's he?" Topaz asked.

"Terrador is the Guardian of Earth. However, like myself, he too is captive. Where he's being confined, I don't know yet..." Cyril sighed.

"We'll discuss it later. Right now, we need to get back. Ignitus is at the Temple." Spyro spoke.

"Ignitus, you say?" Cyril gasped. "He is still safe from Cynder?"

"Yes... he and Volteer are waiting for us back there." Topaz explained.

Kane then walks over to the group with his tribe. The tribe bows down to the group as if they were worshiping them.

"What's going on? What are they doing, Kane?" Spyro asked.

Kane explains to Spyro, "You have subdued the God of the Shrine, restored balance to seasons, the land, and our world. The Atlawas want to worship all of you now."

"Seriously? Now you're talking!" Mya exclaimed as she smirks, "I never ever got much respect before..."

Sparx flew in front of Mya, "Yeah, yeah... The praise that should be mine."

Mya snarls at him, "Like heck it should! You barely did anything, you gnat!"

"At least I didn't get swatted away by the rock dude." Sparx humphed.

Mya glares hard at Sparx, "Why you little-!"

"Knock it off you two!" Lavender shouted. "Such violence..."

Spyro felt flattered, but respectfully declined as he said, "That's very nice, Kane, but we have to get back to our home."

"And figure out how to stop Cynder for good." Topaz spoke.

Sparx then spoke to the Atlawas, "My dear Atlawas, I am the mighty Sparx, scourge of despots..."

Cyril interrupts, speaking to Kane, "Yes, yes, old boy, we'd like nothing more than to stay and be a part of your primitive, barbaric society, but duty calls, duty calls..."

Kane sighs, but smiles a bit at Spyro and Topaz, "If you must, you must. But know that you're now part of the Atlawa tribe...one of us."

Sparx tries again, "I am the mighty Spar-"

"Give it up, glow bug! They're not listening to ya..." Mya exclaimed.

"By the way..." Kane spoke to the group, "You guys were right."

"About what?" Spyro asked as they all walk to the stairs of the shrine.

"Maybe two heads are better than one..." Kane spoke. "Even if one of them belongs to an annoying mosquito or a tiny cat."

"Again with the short jokes, huh?" Mya muttered with irritation.

"Mosquito, me? Is that... oh." said Sparx.

The group and Cyril stops in front of the Shrine. "Okay, Mya. Do your thing." Topaz spoke to Mya.

"And this time, try not to make us pile on Ignitus." Sparx flew next to Mya's ear.

Mya rolls her eyes, "Okay! I got it this time... Return us to Ignitus! Without us piling on him!" They then disappear from Tall Plains and reappears... this time piled on Volteer.

"GAH! M-My goodness! This is the most painful, agonizing, horrifying experience I ever felt! Such a terrible...!" Volteer cried.

Cyril groans at Mya, "I must say, bobcat... Your magic is horrendous, barbaric, and needs work." He was laying on Volteer with Topaz and Spyro on his back. He then got off of the Electricity Guardian.

"I'll say..." Sparx mumbled. He was on Tyrone's head, who was lying on Volteer's head as he gets off.

Mya suddenly snarls with fury, "Okay! That's it!" she whips out her hammer as it glows red. "I'll pound you guys!"

"See ya!" Sparx yelled as he quickly flies away from Mya with Volteer and Cyril behind in fear.

"Get back here so I can pound your heads!" Mya screeched with rage as she chases them through the Temple.

Spyro glances at Topaz, "She is always like this?"

Topaz shakes her head with annoyances, "Only when she's mad." sighing.

Ignitus walks in with confusion and asked, "Uh... Did I just see Mya chasing Sparx, Volteer and Cyril through the Temple?"

"Well...yes." Lavender answered.

After finally calming down Mya and treating Cyril, Volteer and Sparx's bumps from Mya's hammer, everyone sat around the green pool...

"Yes, yes, Volteer. I see that months of tortured captivity have done nothing to slow that electric tongue of yours from incessantly wagging." Cyril spoke to Volteer with annoyance.

Volteer blabs with excitement, "It's just that it's all so exciting, exhilarating, enchanting, enthralling..."

Mya suddenly smacks their heads with her hammer, growling, "You two shut your mouths before I decide to slam my hammer on your heads again!"

"Yes, ma'am..." They both muttered as they rubbed their heads.

Ignitus sighs at the scene with irritation then speaks, "It is certainly encouraging that Spyro and his friends have been able to free two of you to allow this reunion, but haven't we forgotten someone?"

"Yes, yes, of course... Terrador." Cyril replied.

"Terrador...? He's the Guardian of Earth, right?" Topaz asked.

Ignitus nods at her, "Precisely... Now, then... How do we proceed?"

Cyril speaks up, "I believe I can help, Ignitus." He then looks down at Spyro and Topaz. "Well, young ones, since Spyro learned a few things about ice on Tall Plains and Topaz here can learn ice moves, I suggest we adjourn to the Training Room so that I can teach you two some more."

"Wait. Topaz can learn ice moves?" Tyrone asked.

"Why of course, young plant dragon. Since the Gem Wolves can learn different elements, Topaz can learn ice." Cyril explained. "And the legacy of great Ice dragons of yore...my ancestors..." Sparx, Ignitus and Mya looked annoyed by Cyril's talking. "...who come from the best of the best of this somewhat bedraggled lineage... is longed and storied"

Mya turns to Volteer, asking him, "Oooh! May I please hit him?"

As soon as Volteer nodded 'yes', Mya takes her hammer and slams it onto Cyril head to shut him up. "Make it short you idiot!" She snarled.

Volteer groans at Cyril with irritation, "Yes! Your pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme!"

"You! Same as him!" Mya pointed at Volteer as she glared at him.

Cyril rubs his head then clears his throat as he look at Spyro and Topaz, "...Shall we?"

The group and Cyril went into the training room and just like before with Volteer's training, the statue goes down as Cyril spoke to Spyro... "Certainly fire and electricity are nice and all... But now, young dragon, you and the Gem Wolf will learn the secrets of ice... A power worthy elites."

The floor close over the statue. Then the dummies appear. Spyro and Topaz got ready attack the dummies. Spyro uses his Ice Breath or Ice Stream onto the 4 dummies to freeze them then destroy the dummies with his combat skills. Topaz concentrates as crystals of ice form between her paws then throws it onto the rest of the dummies, freeze them into one place. She destroys them as well.

"Beginning's luck, I say." Cyril spoke with no amusement in his voice.

Mya glares at Cyril, but doesn't say anything yet and continues to watch.

The next training, Spyro and Topaz had to chase the dummies while using their ice powers to freeze them then breaks the ice to destroy the dummies.

Cyril humphs, "A completely blinded dragon would find success once in a while."

Mya glares up at Cyril, "Hey! Lay off! At least say good job or something..."

The training continues. This time they use Ice Shards. Spyro blows out ice shards at the dummies to blast them while Topaz shoots ice shard from her wings. They do it again with more even dummies and manage to defeat them all.

"Yes, yes! That's it!" Cyril exclaimed.

'Close enough...' Mya thought.

The last one, Spyro and Topaz stands in the center of the floor next to each other, attacking the little dummies with their ice attacks then as soon as the big ones appear, something amazing happens. As Topaz's wings looked like ice crystals, the floor was covered with snow by Spyro then Topaz jumps a few feet in air and unleashed a powerful blast from her wings of ice, fanning the snow and defeating the dummies, destroying each one.

"Now, that's cool!" Mya exclaimed with humor in her voice.

Cyril praised Spyro and Topaz, "Well, you two have mastered the element of ice. Something few can boast." The training was now completed. Spyro and Topaz have learned the ice element.

Moments later, back the vision room. Ignitus was explaining to everyone what's Cynder is trying to do...

"So what exactly are you saying, Ignitus?" Cyril asked with confusions in his voice.

"Yes, your hypothesis is an intriguing one but it is perplexing to the extreme." Volteer spoke, who also feel confused.

Mya looks at Spyro, "Translation, please."

"He says he doesn't know what he's talking about." Spyro translated.

Then Sparx mutters out loud, "Dude, I never know what he's saying."

Ignitus explains again, "What I'm saying is that Cynder is harnessing the Guardians' power to unlock a portal...that must never be opened."

'Never be opened?' Topaz thought. Suddenly, the image of the dark purple dragon appears in her mind. She shook it off.

Spyro asks Ignitus, "Why, what's behind this portal?"

"Yeah... Is there something in there?" Tyrone asked with curiosity.

Ignitus, strangely, stutters, "Th-That doesn't concern you right now young ones."

Topaz glances at Ignitus with suspicious. What is he hiding? And why won't he tell them about this portal? "Ignitus... there's something I should tell you. I've been having these dreams and..."

"Go on." Ignitus urged Topaz to continue.

Topaz sighs, "...Saw this place, a mountain. A-And there was some dragon. He looked kinda scary and evil. He also looked like a dark purple dragon. I think something bad is about to happen in the future... Does that mean anything to you?"

The Guardians look at each other with great unease and fear on their faces.

"...Yes, it does." Ignitus muttered.

"How come?" Spyro wondered.

"You see, Spyro... Gem Wolves have the ability to visions in their dreams. And what Topaz has seen in hers bothers me very much. All the reason that you and your friends are getting to Munitions Forge and freeing Terrador before Cynder can create another crystal from his powers." Ignitus told them. "And Topaz... If you ever have more of your dreams... You must tell me, so we can be prepared for what will happen."

Then Volteer blabbers, "...and before the volcano blows it's..."

"Okay! Shush, Volteer!" Mya shouted with a bit of annoyances. She kinda admits that Volteer is a less annoying then Cyril is. "I'm sure we still got time left."

"Time left for what? What we need more time to have horrible things happen to us? Why didn't we just stay in Tall Plains? Oh, I'm a big deal there..." Sparx complained.

"Quit complaining Sparx. Maybe there's a tribe on Munitions Forge you save too." Spyro rolled his eyes at Sparx.

"Yeah, but there's always something special about the first tribe you save. Ya know?" Sparx muttered.

Then Mya stops and asks Ignitus, "Um... Fire dragon? Is this Terrador like Cyril and Volteer? 'Cause if he is, I will pound him with my hammer."

"You don't need worry about that... Besides myself, Terrador is a noble warrior with honor." Ignitus told Mya.

"Oh, good..." Mya sighed as she follows her friends.

Then Cyril spoke out to the group before left the room, "A word of advice... Cynder is probably sure to have more than just apes at Munitions Forge and the stink would smell even worse there than at Tall Plains or Dante's Freezer for that matter. And even though it's very hot at Munitions Forge, the ice element should help you turn those goons into big snowballs."

Topaz nods at Cyril, "Thanks. We'll keep that in mind." Then the young group gets ready to leave towards their location to save Terrador, Munitions Forge.

After they left, Cyril looks at Ignitus with great concern, "Ignitus, my good fellow... Shouldn't we tell Spyro and his friends about what's behind that portal? The Gem Wolf seems to have a hunch about it..."

"And what about Cynder? I'm sure they are curious, wondering, and inquisitive about her past." Volteer spoke.

Ignitus looks down as he closes his eyes, "Hopefully...we won't. But I have a feeling I will have to tell them the truth about Cynder and the portal..."


	8. Chapter 8: Munition Forge

_Munitions Forge_

* * *

It took hours, but the group finally found Munitions Forge. It had lava, railroad tracks and a big volcano, known as Boyzitbig .

As the group got closer to their destination by flying, Sparx asks Topaz a question, "Yo, Topaz! Any ideas about that place?"

Topaz thought for the moment before she respond, "...Well, from what I heard... Munitions Forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig."

"Who?" Mya spoke.

"An unstable volcano..." Topaz answered. "...that makes life on the surface very dicey. The locals, who live underground, have been forced to mine the metals that Cynder uses to forge her army's weapons."

"What are the locals called?" Spyro asked.

"Well... they're called Moles known as Manweersmalls." Topaz answered.

Mya snickers a bit, "You're kidding, right?"

"Uh... Right. Do I need to write that down?" Sparx muttered.

Topaz sighs then continues, "Rumor has it that Cynder is holding the Earth Guardian, Terrador, somewhere in the mines."

"We know she's using him to power the last of the crystal she need to open the portal." Lavender spoke.

"We must free him before she gets the chance." Topaz spoke with determination.

The groups lands on the island, looking around it and see the volcano.

"Boy is it big!" Sparx exclaimed.

"It IS big!" Tyrone awed at it.

Spyro says, "Boy, its big! But no time for sightseeing, guys! Time to get serious, let's go." then he, Tyrone, Mya and Topaz walks ahead.

Sparx whines, "Ohhh...not again."

"Might as well get used to it, Sparx." Lavender told Sparx then the dragonflies fly after their friends.

The group goes on the search to Terrador. However, they encounter not just apes, but bugs, hot lava, tar and dodging flying magma rocks from the volcano. Luckily, they manages get pass and then they spot a mole with a candle on his hat. The group gets closer to him to see the mole a bit better.

"Man...is he small!" Spyro whispered to Sparx.

"Well, they don't call them Manweersmalls for nothing." Mya spoke.

Suddenly, the mole quickly turns to face them with cautious as he spoke with French accent, "What's that? Who's there?" then he sniffs for them.

"C-Calm down! We're just dragons, dragonflies, a bobcat and a gem wolf." Topaz told the mole.

Tyrone looks at Topaz, "Why are you telling him what we are? I'm sure he can tell."

"Manweersmalls are blind, Tyrone." Topaz spoke to him.

Mya explains, "That means he can't see. So, they use their nose, feeling with their hands and ears to get around."

"Hmm... You don't carry the stench of Cynder's beasts, so you all must be friends." The mole, Manweersmall spoke.

Spyro nods at him, "We are. And who are you?"

"I am Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls." Mole-Yair told them.

Mya looked shock, "You? The leader of the Manweersmall?"

"Looks can be deceiving, feline." Mole-Yair chuckle a bit then he frowns, "But I'm not much of a leader anymore. Those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are holed up in the caves, scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow." They all suddenly felt a strong shake in ground. "Which shouldn't be long. If you would help me free them, perhaps there's something I could do for you?"

"Well, we are looking someone. And he's a big friend of ours." said Tyrone.

"Is he a mighty dragon?" Mole-Yair asked.

"Uh... Yes... why?" Mya spoke.

Mole-Yair explains, "Because I know where he's being kept... in the mines near a large labor camp, where my own brother, Exhumor, toils away. We can help each other."

"Well...which way do we go? What should we do next?" Spyro asked.

Oh, it's simple enough, but we've got to hurry. Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute." Mole-Yair exclaimed. "We must clear these caves before we can help your friend."

Sparx looks at Spyro, "And you're asking him for directions? Wow, talk about blind leading the blind."

"Forget what the gnat said, M.Y... we're in." Mya exclaimed.

Before they left, Mole-Yair spoke to Tyrone, "Pardon me, but you seem to have the same sense of that mighty dragon."

The group looks at Mole-Yair with confusions. Tyrone spoke to the leader, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you smell almost like him. I wonder if you two might be related, no?" Mole-Yair speaks.

Tyrone was flabbergasted. He never knew any of his family except his mom. And how could Terrador be connected to him? Tyrone wondered and pondered with confusion.

Mya finally speaks, "Hey! Let's worry about that later, okay? We need to free the Manweersmalls."

It only took about few minutes or so to free each Manweersmalls. They then went back to Mole-Yair, who's very happy to know his people are free.

"Ha ha! You did it, you did it! A thousand thanks!" Mole-Yair kissed on Mya's cheeks.

Mya grunts with unease and disgusted, "Ew! Say it, but don't spray it!" she wiped her furry cheeks. The others laughed at her a bit.

"Well...you all did your part, now I'll do mine. Your friend is being kept in the center of the volcano, past the labor camp where my brother, Exhumor, is working. Find him and let him know we're friends, and he'll tell you how to proceed." Mole-Yair explained.

"But how will we know this Exhumor?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, all you Man-are-we-smalls look the same to me." said Sparx.

Mole-Yair chuckles a bit, "Oh, you'll know him. Trust me. He's the most cantankerous hard-nosed Manweersmall around. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side."

Topaz chuckles, "Don't worry. We have someone just like that with us." she glanced at Mya.

"Yeah... Wait. Hey!" Mya shouted.

Tyrone wasn't listening to anything. He was too busy thinking about how he and Terrador could be related to each other.

"...Tyrone? Tyrone!"

Tyrone snaps out from his thought and looks at the one who called his name. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked with concerns.

"I-I'm fine. Just thinking..." Tyrone stuttered.

Before Spyro ask what Tyrone was thinking, Mya shouts at them, "Come on, you dragons! We've got work to do!" The group was ahead of them.

The dragons catch up to them and continue on to Exhumor, the brother of Mole-Yair. The group then later found an ancient room with a bell in there. They enter in to investigate the bell. Spyro sniffs at the bell with curiosity and as he reach for it...

"I bet you can't ring that bell." Sparx spoke.

Spyro looks at Sparx, "Why would I want to?"

"Oh, you're scared." Sparx taunted him.

Spyro stares at Sparx, "I'm not scared."

"Oh, the big special dragon is scared of the mean old bell... Oh I didn't know. I'm sorry, oh no, I'm sorry baby, why don't I get your pillow all laid out..." Sparx mocked Spyro.

Spyro glares at Sparx then hits the bell, however he it so hard, the bell fall onto Spyro.

"Oh my goodness!" Lavender cried.

Mya sneers at Sparx, "Now, look what you did, you gnat!"

"I-I didn't mean to! SPYRO!" Sparx flies over to the bell as he feel worry. "Can you hear? Are you okay, buddy?" The rest rushes over.

Tyrone frantically looks at Mya, "C-Can you smash the bell to get Spyro out?"

"If I do that, I'll smash him too!" Mya exclaimed.

"Everyone, calm down! I'm sure Spyro's okay." Topaz tried to calm everyone.

Sparx tries to stay calm, speaking to Spyro, "Hey listen, forget about those cracks I made about your fatness and your, being purple and stupid and fat, all right? Just get outta there! Please, Spyro, don't be dead!"

Suddenly, there was a thumping noise from inside the bell. The group steps back and then Spyro blast out from bell with a new element, Earth.

Everyone gaped at Spyro, after he just learned a new element by blasting himself out of there. "Did you say something?" Spyro asked Sparx.

Sparx acts like he didn't say anything, "Me? No. No, I was talking out loud, thinking of my duty. I gotta do..."

Mya grumbles, "Liar..." then looks at Spyro, "What element you just learned now?"

Topaz senses the aura from the element. "I think I can feel aura and looks similar to that of Tyrone's Razor Plants attack." She suggested.

"Maybe Terrador can explain it once we find him." Tyrone spoke.

Mya then say, "Well, if he's anything like his element, I may like him better than the other guardians already."

Lavender sighs, "I just hope that he knows when to fight and when not to fight."

"Okay, everyone! Let's get going!" Topaz shouted.

The group continues on, fighting against more apes, bugs and a big blue scorpion. Luckily, they defeat each one along the way. They then stop another cave opening, seeing something ahead...

"Come on, you worthless wastes of flesh...let's go! We've got to hop on Steam and get back to that flea-bitten dragon." It was one of apes, the conductor, talking. "The crystal should be almost ready...and the volcano is right on the brink." The apes hop on the train, Stream, and rode off into the tunnel.

Spyro looks back at his friends, "Come on, you guys, we've got to catch them!"

"Uh... One problem." Lavender spoke as she pointed ahead. The gate of the tunnel was closed by three locks.

"So much for following them..." Mya muttered.

Tyrone looks up and sees three levers up high with apes, "Maybe we can switch each lever to get the gate open."

"Good idea!" Spyro exclaimed.

It took a while, but they manage to pass the apes and switch all three levers opening the gate.

Topaz spots something on the rails, "Hey! We can use this thing to follow them!" it was some kind of small mine cart. "I'll drive this thing."

The group hops on. "But I wanna drive!" Tyrone whined.

"No! She'll drive! She's more careful than us..." Mya exclaimed.

Sparx flies up to Topaz, "Wait! You probably don't even know how this thing!"

"How hard can it be? It's on rails." Spyro spoke.

Sparx groans, "Oy! Famous last words..."

"Just hold on and enjoy the ride!" Mya shouted.

Topaz drove the mine cart into the tunnel, following Stream and the conductor. In the tunnel, they finally caught up to the caboose of the train.

"Now what?" Tyrone shouted.

"Now... we attack! Spyro, use your Fireballs to hit the caboose!" Topaz yelled.

Spyro nods at Topaz then shoot out Fireballs at the caboose. The conductor yells at the apes, "Faster you fools!"

The train picks up the speed. "Can you go faster, Topaz?" Spyro shouted.

Topaz just nodded and picks up a bit move speed to catch up. Spyro attacks again with his fireballs. The apes start to throw dynamite at them, but miss. Then train took the other rail while the min cart took the other. They were racing side by side. "Ha! You wish you could catch us!" The conductor yelled.

Spyro attacks again at the caboose. He misses a few, but still manages to hit the caboose. The rails then went back to one again and the group was still chasing the train from behind. The apes begin to throw more dynamite at them. One of the dynamite sticks blasted on near the mine cart.

"Gah!" Tyrone cried as he almost fall the cart, but Spyro caught his wing and pull the plant dragon back on. "Whew! ...Thanks, Spyro!"

"No problem!" Spyro replied.

Lavender yells, "Aren't you gonna use you fire attack again, Spyro?"

"I don't think I can! I need some crystals to recharge!" Spyro shouted.

"You've got it!" Topaz shouted as she picks up more speed on the cart and rams into the caboose, making some of the crystals goes into Spyro to recharge his powers again. "Now, Spyro!"

Spyro blows more fireballs at the caboose. They all kept turning and go up and down on the rails. Then the rails split into two again.

"You'll never catch us, pest!" The conductor yelled.

Spyro blew one more fireball, it made the caboose come loose and explode on the rails upon impact with the lava. The train, Steam, with the conductor is still going. "The caboose is off the track!" The conductor yelled.

Spyro keeps attacking on Stream and the conductor, but he runs out of power again. Stream slows down the rails came back into one again.

Tyrone looks for the train, "Hey! Where did they go?"

After he said, Stream and the conductors rams into them from behind. "Holy cow! They're right behind us!" Sparx cried.

"It's the end of the line!" The conductor shouted. Stream then stop to halt as the mine cart keeps going.

"Why did that crazy monkey stop?" Mya shouted with confusions.

Then Topaz yells, "That's why!" the tracks end at the end of tunnel, leaps off the tracks and heads straight for lave pit.

The group screams at first remember they can fly and flies the cart as it pummels into the lave pit. The group lands on the ground. "...Well, that was fun and scary." Mya spoke.

"More like terrifying!" Lavender cried.

"At least it's over." Sparx spoke to comfort her.

"Yeah, for now." Spyro looked at the dragonflies. "Let's go, everyone! We still have a long way..." Spyro walks ahead with the rest behind.

The group continues on foot, fighting some dreadwings, apes and more bugs. They then ran on the tracks to get across. Then later, they spot another Manweersmall, who look kinda like Mole-Yair.

Topaz sniffs, "...He kinda smell like Mole-Yair... That must be Exhumor!"

"Yeah, but let's be careful! M.Y did say he's the most can-tanker-ous hard-nosed Manweersmall around or whatever that means." Mya reminded her friends.

The group walks closer to the mole, Exhumor, but then he quickly turns, getting to fight them. "Wait, wait, wait! We're on your side!" Spyro tried to tell him as he and the rest backs up.

"More likely spies for the Conductor...or that flying beast Cynder!" Exhumor growled with defense.

Tyrone spoke, "Mole-Yair, your brother, sent us!"

Exhumor looked shock to hear about his brother, "M-My brother is alive?"

"He sure is, pal, he's all safe and sound." said Sparx.

Mya crosses her arms, "Yeah... But I gotta say he's the friendly one in family."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. In these dark times, one can't take chances." Exhumor apologized then smiles a bit, "So Mole-Yair is alive. Wonderful news! But why did you send you all here?"

Spyro explains to him, "Well, he said you might be able to tell us where our friend, Terrador, is."

"If he's a big dragon, I certainly can. The majority of Manweersmalls are kept here in this camp, forced to live above ground and mine for Cynder...and there are rumors that your dragon friend is being kept somewhere inside...in the darkest pits of the volcano." Exhumor told them. "All of us are doomed..."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Spyro spoke with determinations.

"What do you mean?" Exhumor asked.

"I mean we're going to free the Manweersmalls, venture to the darkest pits of Boyzitbig, and find Terrador." Spyro exclaimed.

"Then it's off to karaoke!" Sparx joked.

"What's a karaoke?" Tyrone asked. The girls just shrugged.

The group jumps off the rails and begins to free all the Manweersmalls from the cages and fight off the apes. It only took few minutes and they free all the Manweersmalls. The group went back Exhumor, finding him with Mole-Yair.

"Well, I see you two crazy kids found each other." said Sparx.

"Yes, at last...thanks to you." Mole-Yair smiled.

"We're just disappointed you didn't leave any fun for us." Exhumor spoke with humor.

Topaz chuckles a bit, "Maybe next time."

"So now, which way to Terrador?" Spyro asked.

Exhumor points to a gate, "That way...but be careful. The Conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be close by."

"When you say be careful, does that mean try not to die? I'm trying to do that anyway." said Sparx.

"One more thing... If you're planning to fight against the locomotive, you must not use plant or ice since around here is very hot... However, the heat can be advantage since metal will melt from the heat." Exhumor advised the group.

"Again with the riddles? Why you can just say what to use against the enemy?" Mya asked with irritations.

"Come, Exhumor, we must get all the Manweersmalls underground...where they belong." Mole-Yair told his brother.

Suddenly, another hard shake comes. "Yes, it won't be long now." Exhumor spoke. The two brothers told their people to go underground. The moles went underground to where they belong.

The gate opens and the group goes in to find Terrador. They had battle more apes, bugs and a few more scorpions to get pass by using the Ice and Electricity Element. They then have fight Magma worms to through and defeat more apes along the way. There was few more Manweersmalls, but the group manages to free them too.

The group finally makes to the final gate and steps inside. They then see a big green dragon in a cage ahead. "...Is that Terrador?" Tyrone asked. He started to feel a familiar feeling from Terrador.

"Let's see... A big dragon being held prisoner in the center of an explosive volcano? I'm guessing that's Terrador." Sparx responded.

"Careful...it's never this easy." Spyro warned everyone.

"After the last two times, you're not going to get argument from me, chief." Sparx told him.

Suddenly, a gate open, then Stream and the Conductor comes out and stop in middle of the area. "You're a little late, pests! The crystal's already charged and the volcano's ready to blow... But before it does, me and Stream here are gonna take great pleasure in running all of you down!" The Conductor exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions and Getaways

**Let the battle begin...**

_Reunions and Getaways_

* * *

The group gets ready to battle the Conductor and Stream one last time. Stream begins move on the tracks.

"Okay... How do we defeat this one?" Lavender asked.

"Well, we do know fire melts metal, especially near a volcano." Spyro exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how's that supposed to help us defeat it? That train is moving kinda fast and we might miss our chance to get a direct hit!" Mya shouted.

"If only we have water as well to burn out the fire of that train or maybe somehow mess up the engine." Tyrone whined as the heat gets to him.

Then Topaz remembers something from before, "Wait! That's it! We can use fire and ice to defeat them! If we can somehow hit the train with fire first then ice and keep doing over again, we should get that train to stop running."

Steam was heading their way. The group jumps away before the train could run them over.

"Great idea... If you forgot about the moving train! I mean, hello! That thing is moving kind of fast!" Mya shouted.

"Not unless we can use something to blind the Conductor so he can run into the wall, that way we can get some good hits on that thing." Topaz told her.

Mya then gets it, "Like my Stink Bombs!"

"Of course! That's what Cyril meant before... If Mya uses her Stink Bombs to confuse the Conductor, we might have a chance to defeat them once and for all!" Spyro exclaimed.

Topaz nods at Spyro then looks at Tyrone, "Tyrone! You and the dragonflies go over to Terrador and see if you guys can free him!"

"Will do!" Tyrone nodded at Topaz then runs over to where Terrador is help with Sparx and Lavender as the rest prepare to fight the Conductor and Steam.

The Conductor shouts at the three fighters, "I'm here to burn your chicken, pests!" then drives Steam towards them in full speed.

"Burn this!" Mya yelled as she throws a Stink Bomb on him. The three jumps out of the train's way.

As the Stink Bomb hits on the train, the Conductor cries, "Yuck! What is that smell? I-I can't see a thing!" the train, Steam, suddenly smacks into the wall.

"Now's our chance! GO!" Spyro shouted as he and Topaz ran over to the train. Spyro uses his flames at train, making the metal melt a bit then Topaz uses her Ice Feathers after it to cool it off.

Steam gets back on the rails. "Why you little pests! I'll get you for that!" the Conductor yelled with fury then fires tiny missiles at them.

"That train wasn't supposed to do that!" Mya yowled. The three jumps out of the missiles' way, barely hitting them.

Spyro lets out a breath, "That was a close one... And the train doesn't seem to be slowing down!" as he sees it keeps moving fast.

"I know! That's why we have to keep trying until it stops running!" Topaz responded.

At the same time with Tyrone and the dragonflies, they were trying to figure out to break Terrador out. "Okay! ...Does anyone have any ideas?" Sparx spoke.

"We could try attacking the system until it stops working." Lavender suggested. "Tyrone, use those leaves of yours to cut that machine!"

Tyrone nods, "I'll try!" he blows his plant element to get leaves, but instead get vines, roots and flowers. "Huh? What happened?" the plants died from the heat.

"What happened indeed? You're supposed to blow those sharp leaves or something!" Sparx exclaimed.

"I try to, but I can't seem to do it! It's too hot!" Tyrone cried.

"Just keep trying and focus!" Lavender encouraged. Tyrone keeps trying.

Meanwhile with Mya, Spyro and Topaz, they were still fighting the Conductor and Stream.

"First class or death?" the Conductor shouted as Steam tries to run over them.

Mya sees her chance to get another hit, "How about in your face?" the cat yelled then threw another Stink Bomb at the Conductor. The three jump out of the way again.

"Gah! Not again! Pah! It stinks!" the Conductor cried as Steam smacks into the wall again.

Spyro uses his flames again then Topaz uses her ice attack after. Steam gets back on the rails and moves, but a bit slower this time. "Hey... I think it's working!" Spyro exclaimed.

"One more should do it!" Topaz shouted.

However, later on, the Conductor heard them as he says, "Oh no, you don't!" then fires more missiles at them.

One of the missiles hits near where Topaz is, knocking her onto the tracks. "Ah! ...I should've seen that coming..." Topaz groaned as she slowly gets up.

Spyro rushes to her and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Sore, but fine..." Topaz grunted.

"But not for long!" The Conductor yelled as he drove Steam right to them. Then he notices Mya is missing. "Hey! Where's that hair ball?"

"Behind ya!" A Stink Bomb hits the Conductor. Mya was behind Steam when the train got back up.

"Yew! It's horrible than before!" the Conductor coughed as Topaz and Spyro gets out of the way yet again. Then Steam smacked into the wall.

Spyro and Topaz uses their attack again and this time the engine starts to rust. Steam gets back on the rails, but slows down then stops.

Mya whips out her hammer, "It's hammer time!" **((A/N: I couldn't help myself XD))** then smacks down the hammer onto the train really hard, making train explode and sending the ape flying into the sky.

With Tyrone, he takes a deep breath, focuses then let's out the Razor Leaves at the machine, cutting through the metal. The machine went into flames then exploded, releasing Terrador from the cage.

"We did it!" Tyrone cheered.

"Finally! 'Cause I think the volcano is about to blow up!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Let's check and see if he's okay." Lavender spoke.

Tyrone and the dragonflies went over to Terrador, who's laying the ground. As they got closer to Terrador, he moves a bit then slowly opens his eyes, seeing Tyrone.

Terrador gasps with surprise, "It's you! Xochiza's son! ...You're alive!" as he sat up.

"X-Xochiza?" Tyrone stuttered. "Who is that? A-And do you know me?"

"Xochiza is the Plant Guardian, your mother...and my sister." Terrador answered.

Tyrone gasps with shock, "Y-You're my mother's brother? Then that means you're my..."

"Uncle? Yes, I am." Terrador sighed with relief. "...I can't believe you're still alive after 10 years. After your mother took away from the war to save you, I've been trying to find you and your mother. But after searching for you two for so long, I gave up then later on got captured by Cynder."

"Hold up! Did you say Plant Guardian?" Sparx asked.

"Yes, I did. Xochiza is the strongest plant dragon I've ever seen. She was also the kindest, caring dragon I've ever known." Terrador told them. "Her mate was killed in the war and I told her to take her young hatching away until I found them, but instead I found Xochiza dead, along with every plant dragons and no trace of my nephew... until now."

Tyrone looks down with grief. He never knew what happened before he was just a small baby. He only knew what happened to his mother since Topaz told him, but never knew what happened to the rest.

"Still... How did you manage to survive so long?" Terrador asked.

Lavender spoke for Tyrone, "Well, me and my friends found Tyrone all by himself and took care of him." Right on cue, Topaz, Mya and Spyro came over.

Tyrone looks up and spoke to them, "Guys! You're not gonna believe this! Terrador is my uncle and my mom was once a Plant Guardian!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Topaz exclaimed with happiness. She was glad to know Tyrone found one of his family members.

Mya looks up at Terrador, "Whoa! You are one big dragon... And I'm glad to see a family member of Tyrone's."

Terrador smiles at Mya then spots Spyro. He gasped at Spyro, "The purple dragon... lives."

Sparx sighs, "He's got a name you know."

"Yes, my name is Spyro... and you must be Terrador." Spyro introduced himself to Terrador.

Terrador nods, "Yes, yes I am, and I must say I never thought I'd live to meet you, Spyro."

"Look, I'd love to sit here and hug everybody and chit chat, but how 'bout we leave before the volcano blows us up?" Sparx spoke with anxious.

"You're right! I've got to tell the others what Cynder is up to." Terrador exclaimed.

"Then let's go." Topaz spoke.

The group was about move forward then suddenly the ground shook and something burst through the middle of the ground with lava on it. The lava went off, revealing Cynder.

"Oh dear!" Lavender squeaked with fright.

Cynder glares down at them all, hissing at them.

"Run!" Terrador shouted at the group as he steps up to fight Cynder.

"Look, when the guy says run, I think he knows something!" Sparx shouted.

Cynder paid no need to the group then flew down towards the crystal to grab it. "Oh no you don't!" Mya yelled then she throws a Stink bomb at Cynder. It makes a direct hit onto Cynder's face, disorientating her and causes Cynder to crash onto the ground hard, knocking the black dragon out.

"Bull's eye! Well, more like Dragon's eye..." Mya muttered the last part and then runs over to the crystal.

"Fuzz ball, what are you doing?" Sparx shouted.

"I'm gonna smash this crystal so Cynder won't use this to open up some portal or whatever is in there!" Mya hops onto the mine cart with the crystal on it and pulls her hammer. "Time to end this!"

Suddenly, the crystal zaps out an energy bolt and hits Mya as energy is surging through her body. "YEOW! THE PAIN!" she falls down to the ground.

"Mya!" Everyone yelled with concern.

Mya groans with pain from the fall, "I'm okay... Just what was that about?" she rubbed her head then jumps back to the crystal.

Topaz sighs with relief then shouts at Mya, "Just bring it over here, so I can transfer its energy back to Terrador!"

"And how will you do that?" Sparx asked. Mya grabs the crystal, jumps down and went over to the group, carrying it.

Topaz suddenly smiles, "Like this." then she grabs the crystal, points it at the Earth Guardian and shoots out a colorful aura onto Terrador.

"Wh-What is that?" Spyro stuttered with amazement.

"Topaz's Restore Aura. Her people can restore their allies' energy by using crystals." Lavender explained. "Hopefully it will be enough for to fly back."

"...There! That should do it." Topaz spoke.

Terrador sighs with energy in him, "Thank you, Topaz. However... I only have half of it."

"What? But how?" Topaz exclaimed as she look at the crystal with confusions.

Then Mya spoke, "Um... Guys? I feel kinda weird... It feels like I'm stronger than before..."

"Stronger? ...Wait! When that crystal zapped Mya, it had transferred some of Terrador's energy to her! Probably about 26%!" Topaz suggested as she look at the crystal, seeing there's still some energy left.

"B-But how could that happened?" Tyrone asked.

"Can we worry about this later and get out of here before Cynder wakes up?" Sparx exclaimed.

However, seconds later, Cynder wakes up then snarls with fury then flies towards Topaz to grab crystal. Cynder snatches the crystal out of Topaz's paws and flies into the air.

"No way!" Mya shouted.

Terrador flies after Cynder to get the crystal, but Cynder spins around and hits Terrador with the crystal, knocking him down to ground. Then the walls break off and almost fall onto Terrador, but he dodges it before crashes onto him.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Mya growled then was trying to throw a Stink Bomb, but instead throws a big green aura sphere at Cynder.

Cynder manages to dodge the aura, barely getting hit by it. "What was that, Mya?" Tyrone exclaimed.

"I...have...no...idea!" Mya spoke with confusion. "Maybe I did get some energy..." The black dragon then glares at Mya with annoyance. "Uh oh...!"

Terrador shouts at them, "Go, everyone! Fly like you never flown before! I'll go back to the Temple for help!" and he flies off.

Cynder swoops down to get Mya. Mya's belt suddenly activates and the bobcat flies up into the air before Cynder could grab her. "Whoa! What's going here?" Mya shouted with shock.

Topaz, Spyro, Tyrone and the dragonflies fly up to her. "Let's just worry about getting away from Cynder!" Topaz exclaimed.

"Here she's comes!" Lavender shrieked as Cynder flies towards the group.

The group quickly flew away from Cynder, going into the volcano's cave and over the river of magma. Cynder was right behind them, blowing dark fire balls at them.

"The black dragon is right behind us!" Sparx yelled with terror.

Tyrone dodges the dark fire balls, "You think?" he yelled.

"Wh-What are we gonna do?" Lavender shrieked.

Topaz flies ahead, "Follow me and don't look back! We'll have to shake her off!"

"Easier said than done!" Mya shouted. Then one of the dark fire balls almost hit her. "Hey! Cut that out!" Mya yowled then throws a Stink Bomb at the fire balls, making a big explosion.

The shockwaves push Cynder back, almost falling into the magma. Cynder flies back and glares at the group with hatred then following them in pursuit. The heroes fly down then takes few turns towards some rails and flies over them to lose Cynder. But the black dragon is still following.

"This way!" Topaz yelled then they flew into a tunnel with Cynder behind them. The heroes pass some machines and fall into a big hole before dark fire balls hit them.

Then Spyro spots something ahead, "It's a dead end!" The heroes are flying straight towards the hot magma wall.

"We're doomed!" Sparx cried.

"Not if I can help it!" Mya shouted then throws a green aura sphere at the wall, making a way out for them to escape.

They flew out of the volcano, but Cynder was now very close behind and tries to grab them with her jaws. The heroes try to fly away from Cynder, but couldn't shake Cynder off at all.

Just when Cynder was about to grab all of them, something big and orange pushes Cynder away from them, holding her back. The heroes look back to see what grabbed Cynder. It was Ignitus. Ignitus tries to hold back Cynder, but she was too much for him and they both pummel down and disappear into the dark forest.

The heroes try to spot Ignitus, but don't see him or Cynder and decided to go after them to help Ignitus. But then Terrador flies in, blocking their way.

"Uncle, move! We've got to find them!" Tyrone cried.

"Yes... we've got to help Ignitus!" Spyro cried.

However, Sparx says, "They're gone, Spyro. There's nothing we can do!"

"I don't care... Ignitus wouldn't leave me...!" Spyro exclaimed with worry and determination to find Ignitus.

Terrador spoke to Spyro, "Spyro, he's right."

"I'm right?" Sparx gasped with shock.

"Oh my god! That must be a first..." Mya exclaimed as Sparx sneered at her.

"Hate to say, but there's no way we can find them now!" said Lavender.

"Yes. You'll never find them in this mess, and all of you are not ready to face Cynder yet. The time to fight will come... but it is not now." Terrador advised them.

Spyro sighs, knowing he has no choice but to go back to the Temple, "I guess you're right. Let's go..."

Topaz puts her paw onto Spyro's shoulder, "Don't worry... We'll find Ignitus." The gem wolf says trying to bring comfort to him.

Mya spoke to them to all, "I'll bring us back to the Temple... I'm sure that flying away from Cynder left us exhausted. Return us to the Temple!"

The group and Terrador disappear for a second then reappears in the Temple, onto Cyril.

"Oof! My goodness! I have never been in such pain!" Cyril cried in agony. "What a disgrace."

"I thought your magic approve!" Sparx shouted.

"Actually, this time... I did it on purpose!" Mya snickered. Topaz just rolled her eyes at Mya.


	10. Chapter 10: Facing One's Fears

**Topaz, Lavender, Mya, Tyrone and Xochiza belong to me. Shahryar and Scheherazade belong to D.J Scales. **

_Facing One's Fears_

* * *

The group and Terrador get off of Cyril as the Ice Guardian mumbles about Mya's magic skills.

Volteer then notices Ignitus is not with them, "Say... Where's Ignitus?"

The group looks at each other then explains what happened on Munitions Forge...

After explaining what happened to Ignitus, Spyro felt nothing, but guilt, "It's my fault...I failed Ignitus when he needed me most! It's just that the sight of Cynder so close, just...just..."

"...made your heart stop? Put ice in your veins? Scared the crud out of you?" Sparx spoke for Spyro.

"Yeah, something like that." Spyro slowly nodded.

Topaz sighs then spoke to Spyro, "It's not your fault... Besides, we know how you feel. I too felt very scared when I saw Cynder so close."

"Me too..." Tyrone spoke softly.

"I was filled with terror!" Lavender cried.

"I wasn't scared..." Mya muttered. Topaz hits her shoulder. "Okay, okay! ...Maybe I was kinda scared when Cynder almost got us. So, don't take all the blame!"

Terrador then speaks to them, "All warriors feel fear at one time or another, young ones. There is no shame in that."

Then Volteer blabs, "Yes, it's proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation..."

Mya growls with annoyances and was about to hit Volteer, but Topaz holds her back. Cyril seeing this says, "Volteer, please, for your head's sake, I believe our good friend here was trying to make a point."

"Thank you, Cyril." Terrador sighed then continues, "What I was going to say is that all warriors feel fear Spyro, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear...and master it." Terrador stands up, "From what I saw of you all on Munitions Forge, all of you are such warriors. Tyrone and Mya will train with you to master the Earth element."

"Us?" Tyrone looked at Mya.

"Uh... Why us, may I ask?" Mya asked.

"Because, Plant is closely related to Earth and since you, Mya, have somehow gotten some of my energy, you'll have to train yourself in order to use it when the time is right." Terrador explained.

Then Cyril looks shock then blurts out, "Terrador, I don't think this cat is proper enough to train at all! Her magic is appalling and ludicrous!"

Mya then snarls and hits Cyril with her hammer. "Say that again! I dare ya!"

Cyril groans in pain, "Wh-What a powerful hit... And such a nasty temper..."

"Not only that, she also asked Ignitus that if you're annoying like me and Cyril, she would hit you with her big, gigantic, and humongous hammer. She has such a big, horrible, nasty, quick, bad temper!" Volteer told Terrador.

Terrador looks at Mya then spoke, "Well then... I guess I also have to train you how control your emotions."

"What? Why? It's not my fault they're annoying!" Mya exclaimed as she pointed at Cyril and Volteer.

"How dare she! Volteer is the most annoying one around here..." Cyril humphed.

Volteer glares at Cyril, "You're one to talk! Your egotism, pretentiousness, and self-importance is revolting to the maximum!"

Terrador sighs at them then glances at Mya, "I can understand how you feel about them, Mya, but you must not let your temper get in the way. If you don't control your emotions... you will fail."

Mya looks away for the moment then sighs as she looks up at him, "Alright then... Teach me how to control my emotions, Terrador."

Terrador nods at Mya then spoke to Spyro, "Now is the time to complete your training...now is the time to face your fear. Come." he walks towards the training room, with the heroes behind.

"Am I the only still petrified?" Sparx spoke.

"You're not the only one..." Lavender muttered.

In the training room, Terrador prepares to train Spyro, Mya and Tyrone. The statue goes down yet again while Terrador speaks, "The power to harness the soil, the wind, the word itself... is now within your grasp. Let's begin." The floor closed over the statue.

Spyro and Mya looked ready, but Tyrone was starting to doubt himself. "I-I... I don't think I can do this, Uncle... I'm not strong enough." Tyrone spoke softly.

Terrador looks down at his nephew, "Don't doubt yourself, Tyrone. You have to stay focus and believe in yourself..."

The dummies appear. Spyro runs over to dummies and uses his Earth Breath or Earth Shot onto the dummies while Mya uses her green aura sphere, Terra Sphere, to blast away the dummies and Tyrone use his plant element, Razor Leaves, to cut the rest the dummies.

"Always be gracious in victories, young ones." Terrador advised.

The next training, they have to chase the dummies and attack them with their elements. Spyro and Tyrone are having no trouble with it, but Mya was having trouble hitting the dummies and was getting frustrating.

Mya snarls, "Dang these dummies! If they don't stand still...!"

"Mya! Don't let your frustrations get the better of you!" Terrador shouted. "Just focus on hitting them and protecting your allies... Or you will lose not just yourself, but your loved ones as well."

The advice sinks into Mya and she takes deep breath, brings her hammer then hits the rest of the dummies. The markings on the hammer turned to the color magenta.

"Go Mya!" Lavender cheered.

Terrador notices the change color. "What do the colors mean on her hammer?" Terrador asked Topaz.

Topaz explains to him, "The colors depend on Mya's emotions... I usually see red when she's angry or tick off, orange when she's enjoying hitting someone and sometimes green when she's jealous of someone. But now, I seen a color I thought never seen... magenta for her bravery..."

"...There might be hope you yet, young ones." said Terrador.

The next training, Mya, Spyro and Tyrone stands in middle of the floor as green light surround them on the floor. Then dummies appear from the outside. Tyrone blows his plant element onto the dummies, making roots grows from the ground grab the dummies and spins them in the air. Spyro and Mya use their earth elements to blast the dummies that are spinning in the air. The green light disappears.

"Looks like Ignitus may have been right about them..." Terrador said to himself.

The next training, they did the same thing, but this time while Tyrone's plants element hurls the dummies into the air, Spyro uses his combat skills while dummies were spinning in the air. Mya did the same thing with her hammer. They destroy each set of dummies.

"You three might prove to be true warriors yet." Terrador spoke with amazement.

The last training, the three goes to the center of the floor again. Small dummies appear and attack Mya, Spyro and Tyrone. Spyro uses his Earth Shot, Mya uses her Terra Sphere and Tyrone use his Razor Leaves to destroy the dummies. More small dummies kept coming to them, but the three keep trying and manage to destroy those dummies as well.

Finally, the big dummies appears and charges at them. Spyro jumps into air then boulder rains down onto the dummies then Tyrone jumps into air, releasing a blast of sharp leaves and lastly Mya leaps into the air, whips her hammer as green aura surround it and slams it against the floor, causing a strong earthquake to destroy the rest of the dummies.

"Whoa!" Topaz kept her balance as she felt the shake.

Mya stares at her hammer with amazement, "...I never knew I had such power..."

"Well, now you know... Thanks to Terrador." Spyro spoke as he smiled a bit.

The three went over to the Earth Guardian. Terrador praises them, "Good job... Now, the final confrontation awaits." The state goes back into place yet again.

Back in the Vision Pool room...

"You all have done well." Terrador told Spyro, Tyrone and Mya.

"Yes, yes, pat on the back, good going, all that other rubbish, but we've got to get moving here." Cyril exclaimed.

Volteer sighs with irritation, "Cyril is terribly obnoxious but in this case he happens to be right, Terrador. Ignitus is the final piece to Cynder's puzzle."

"That's right... If that last crystal is powered, the portal will open and we'll all be done for." Mya spoke. For once, she didn't feel like hitting neither Cyril nor Volteer.

"I know, I know!" Terrador sighed then explains what he heard on Munitions Forge, "When I was on Munitions Forge, I overheard the Conductor say that Cynder's final preparations would take place at her lair, where she lives in solitude among the clouds and the towers. I am certain that's where she taken Ignitus."

"How will we get there? And what is exactly is Cynder's Lair?" Topaz asked.

"Cynder's Lair is where hope goes to die, Topaz. A dark, foreboding place in which Cynder broods and skulks and plans her next assault. You all must make your ways to her fortress, where I'm sure Ignitus is being held." Terrador explained

"Sounds... kinda spooky." Lavender whimpered.

"Still...we have to go... Come on, Uncle." Tyrone looked at Terrador.

Terrador looks down at his nephew, "I'd give anything to go with you and your friends, young warrior, but that crystal still has the remaining drop of my will. I fear my fighting days are over."

"Every generation must pass the torch to the next, Terrador. Our time is done." Volteer told the Earth Guardian.

Cyril then says with encouragement, "Yes, it is these young ones' time to shine. Now go to it, young dragon!"

"Yes, sir!" Spyro exclaimed with determines.

"A word of advice... Mya's hammer can be very useful to create and cause a shock wave to knock multiple enemies off balance. However, it's useless against flying enemies." Terrador advised them.

"Also, that place has electrical monsters there." Volteer told the heroes. "It also had a different name back then..."

"And what was the place called back then?" Topaz asked.

"It was once called Concurrent Skies and those species, beings, creatures are electricity based. In order to defeat them, you must use the Earth Element to channel the electric current into the ground away from the group allowing Mya to use her hammer to destroy them." Volteer suggested.

"Also, you use Ice and Fire to create water to shock the enemies, since water can conduct electricity." Cyril added.

The heroes nodded at the Guardians then ran off. "Wow, these guys make even me wanna face Cynder." Sparx spoke. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Mya responded.

It took about hours to get to Cynder's Lair. They landed outside of a big, black castle and in front of huge crystals. The sky was dark with thunder clouds.

"...I take back what I said before... It's way more scary and spooky!" Lavender cried.

"What did you expect? Flowers, grassy plains with the sun shining?" Tyrone joked.

"...Very funny..." Lavender muttered.

Then Sparx spoke to Mya, "Hey! Next time I say that I want to face Cynder, why don't you go ahead and punch me in the mouth."

"It will be a pleasure." Mya smirked.

Suddenly, they heard a loud screech in the air and see Cynder flying towards her castle.

Topaz begins to have a bad feeling, "...That's strange... It's almost like she's baiting us."

"Well, we are her enemies and I'm sure there a trap up ahead." Mya crossed her arms.

"Terrador make it sound like it's uninhabited." Sparx spoke as he heard apes nearby.

"Now what fun would that be? C'mon! We've gotta take them out!" Spyro ordered as he and rest rushes over to fight the apes.

The heroes fight against the small apes then two electric leeches. They finally made it the entrance of the castle, but then the door suddenly opens and a big ape charges out towards them with armies of small apes.

The heroes fight back to defeat the apes, but more and more just keep on coming from right to left and from a dreadwing, who sent down more apes.

"They just keep coming!" Tyrone shouted as he uses Razor Leaves at the enemies.

Topaz keeps attacking the apes with her sword; "We have to get inside!" then shoot out an Ice Ball at the apes to freeze them.

"It won't be easy with this many apes!" Spyro grunted as he use his combat skill with his earth element.

Then Mya thought up an idea, "Everyone, fly up into the air!" the rest look at each other and do what Mya told them to do. Mya takes her hammer then slams it hard on ground, creating a powerful shake and causing the apes to lose their balance and hit the ground. Mya use her Terra Sphere to destroy the rest of the force.

"Nice one, Magic Cat." Sparx congratulated.

"Did you just praise me?" Mya asked as she forms a smile on her face.

"Take it either way you like it." Sparx shrugged.

"No time to chit-chat! We've got work to do." Spyro shouted then ran inside the castle with the rest behind him.

As they went inside the castle, they saw the same big ape that ordered the first army to attack them and order small apes to attack them, but the heroes manage to defeat them and destroy the big ape. They went inside, but stop as they see that some pathways have red electric fences, blocking the way.

Mya sighs with frustrations, "Now what do we do?"

Spyro then spots the electric fences are reappearing in different spots, "...I've got an idea! Follow me!" the heroes wait at the first electric fence then it disappears as the farther one appears. They quickly step in front the second then it disappears as well when the first one reappears from behind them.

They then fight against two big apes to go to another room then fight more small apes. They manage to defeat the apes, but then spot something round on the floor. Topaz bends down to examine, "...It looks like it might help us to continue up there." she then looks up at another high floor ahead.

"Okay then, wise wolf." Sparx spoke. "How will we get this circle thing to get us up there?"

Suddenly, more apes run out from a hallway with fang-like gate in the doorway. "My guess... we have to defeat these monkeys in order to continue!" Mya growled as she gets ready for another fight along with the rest, except the dragonflies.

It took a while, but they manages to defeat the apes then the circle raise as an elevator, a little higher, but shorter than the high floor. The heroes jump onto the elevator then jump onto the high floor. Mores apes come from the hallway and the heroes defeated them as well. They went up onto another floor then something strange happens...

Red electricity zaps onto the floor then a glass sphere appears in the air with four pink-like streams of electricity as legs. The glass sphere, Conduit, stands up high as spotlight scans the room, looking for any intruders. The spotlight caught the heroes then Conduit lets out a loud alarm as they attack it to destroy said conduit. The apes charge in, attacking the heroes from behind, but luckily they manage to defeat both the apes and the glass sphere.

Tyrone pants with exhaustion, "Th-That was something else..."

"Just what was that?" Spyro asked about the glass sphere.

"It must have been a look-out or an alarm system..." Topaz replied.

"Whatever it was, we've better be on the lookout for more enemies..." Mya spoke then she looks ahead and looks at the ceiling, "Because I have feeling this will be very hard to get to Ignitus."

"Then let's keep moving! ...We've got a long way ahead of us." Spyro told them then ran ahead with the rest behind him.

The heroes continue to solve some puzzles, fight more apes, golems known as Mini Crystal Golems and continue to go up to their destination. They went outside again by another door then enter another door again, fighting more apes to open another door. The door opens and just as they walks out the castle again, Sparx flies ahead then something flew towards him quickly. It was Cynder and she was heading towards Sparx.

Sparx screams loud with terror as Cynder flew by fast, knocking him to the ground as the gust of wind pushes him down. The others rush over to him as Cynder flies away from them.

"O-Oh my goodness! Sparx, speak to us!" Lavender cried with great worries.

Even Mya was feeling concerned about Sparx, "Are you alright?"

Sparx slowly raise his hand to them, "I can't talk... heart...breaking up..." whispering like he was dying which he is not.

Mya stares at her fiend with an annoyed look on her face, "...He's alright."

"You're such a ham!" Topaz exclaimed.

"I thought he was a dragonfly." Tyrone spoke as the girls just sighed at his naivety.

Spyro shakes his head at Sparx, "Come on, Ignitus is waiting."

The heroes continue through the large crystal to find another doorway to the higher part of the castle, fighting more golems and apes. They manage to find another doorway, step inside and find a big elevator-like platform in the middle of the room. They hop on the platform then it rose up to another floor. Suddenly, apes land on the platform and attack the heroes, but they knock the apes off the platform.

The platform stops on another floor and they jump off the platform and onto the floor. Then more Conduits appear, scanning the room. The heroes manage to defeat before the glass spheres set off the alarms. They went up to another high floor, defeating two apes and steps out the doorway, noticing they're very high up at the top of the towers of the castle.

"I still don't like it." Sparx spoke as they fly over to another tower.

"It still doesn't matter! Ignitus needs us." Spyro exclaimed.

"Yeah, gnat! Quit complaining..." Mya grumbled out loud.

Sparx heard her then spoke, "I'm not complaining. I'm just saying it would be easier if she was smaller, a lot smaller."

"If things get easier, it will just get harder..." Tyrone blurted out then everyone look at him with shock. "What?"

"You just said something wise!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I did? ...I guess I did!" Tyrone smiled.

At the towers, they encounter more apes, but knocks each on off the tower and continues into the castle and out of it to find more apes as the dreadwings drops more apes in front them. However, they manage to defeat them and runs through the crystals pathway. Another area, more of those glass spheres appear at the top of the poles to let out alarms to summon more apes. It took a long time, but they manage to defeat all and continue on the pathway to find another doorway to the castle. There more apes, leeches and golems appeared, but they defeated the enemies.

They then stop at a large gate and bash it away to open it then more apes runs out from the castle yet again to stop the heroes from entering.

"You've gonna be kidding me!" Mya shouted with annoyances.

"Cynder is probably trying to tire us once we confront her." Topaz exclaimed.

"And she's doing a good job at it!" Sparx shouted as the apes ran closer to them.

The heroes had a tough time to defeat the apes since more and more just keep coming. They manage to defeat the enemies and continue up to the stairs, but then the doors open again and something big walks out. It was another big knight like the Ice King, but different. It was the Electric King.

Mya suddenly groans with exhaustion and irritations, "Not another one of those things!"

Tyrone gulps with fright, "H-How are we gonna to defeat that?"

"Maybe there's a way to defeat this thing we like we did before with the others." Spyro spoke as glares at Electric King, "Just we need to find its weakness..."

Electric King summons a purple shield around it then suddenly it shoots out purple arrow-like electric at them. The heroes dodge the attack by leaping away from them.

"Weakness..." Topaz muttered then suddenly remembers what the guardians said before. "Wait! Everyone, how do you conduct electricity?"

"That's easy! Water!" Tyrone shouted as he and Spyro quickly dodge the arrows.

"Yes! If we use water on this guy, we might be able to weaken it for Mya's hammer to take care of it." Topaz exclaimed.

"Great idea... Except none of us have any water powers!" Sparx yelled.

Topaz sighs, "How does ice turn into water?"

"By melting it?" Lavender spoke.

"Yes, and with what?" Topaz asked again, trying to get her friends to get it.

Mya groans at Topaz, "With fire! But does this have to do with-!" Mya finally gets what Topaz is trying to tell them, "I get it! If we use ice first then fire to melt it, we could get water to conduct electricity to weaken it and get rid of that shield to get a chance to hit it!"

"Exactly! Spyro, you use your fire attack after I use my ice attack on it!" Topaz told Spyro.

Spyro nods at Topaz, "Right! Let's do this!"

Topaz runs towards the Electric King as her wing cover with ice. The Electric King puts up its shield to block the attack of Topaz. Tyrone then blows his plant element onto the boss to distract it, making a small opening at the top of the shield. Topaz uses her Ice Feathers through the hole, hitting the Electric King and making its body freeze up a bit.

The Electric King groans then points it's sword at Topaz then fires electricity at her, making its shield go down a bit. Topaz quickly flies away before the electricity hit her. Spyro see his chance to attack then blows out some fireballs at Electric King, making the ice melt. The ice turns into water then Electric King suddenly groans then cries out in pain as its own electricity surges through its body. The shield finally disappears.

"Now's my chance!" Mya shouted as she whip out her hammer as the markings glows orange and the green aura appears on it, charges at Electric King then slams her hammer onto the head of the boss.

The Electric King screams in pain then explode, pushing back Mya from the shock waves to the ground. Mya tumbles on the stairs and stops at the bottom.

"Mya!" Everyone yelled with worry and rushes over to her.

Mya groans a bit in pain, "...I'm okay..." Mya slowly sits up, "I wasn't expecting that!" she rubbed her sides.

"At least you guys defeated that thing." Lavender spoke. "Now we can go and save Ignitus."

Tyrone sits on ground, "I don't think I can! I'm so tired from all the fighting and running through this place..."

"Me too." Mya sighed with exhaustion. "I barely sit up!"

"But we can't rest now! Ignitus needs us!" Spyro exclaimed.

Topaz spoke to Spyro, "Hold on, Spyro! ...We might not be able to save him if we're all to tired and low on energy. We need to restore our strength before we get up there." looking at the very top of the castle.

"How are we gonna restore all of our energy?" Sparx asked as fly next to Spyro.

Topaz winks at Sparx, "Leave it to me..." suddenly her gem on her head shines brightly as the crystal around them shines as well. "Restore us, O crystal!" The large crystal shines brightly then blast rays onto them, restoring their energy back to normal. The crystal stops shining as well as Topaz's gem.

"Wow! My energy is back!" Tyrone exclaimed with amazement. Mya stands up with no problem.

"Yeah! I'm ready to face that black dragon!" Sparx show off. Lavender just rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks, Topaz!" Spyro smiled at her. "Now, let's get going and save Ignitus before it's too late."

The heroes run inside the castle, seeing big ape who's summon some red crystals onto the elevator, making sure no one use the it to go up. Spyro and the rest attack the big ape and defeats him. The red crystals suddenly disappear and they jump on the elevator as it rises up. It takes a long time to get to the top with obstacles in the way, but they manage to get pass and the elevator stops in another floor...

"Where...are we?" Tyrone asked as he looked around the new area.

The heroes were now at the top of the middle of the castle. They then spot Ignitus, being held up in the air with electricity as a cage to keep him in place. The heroes walk over to Ignitus, not noticing that Cynder is watching them nearby.

Then Sparx spoke with uneasiness, feeling like they were being watched, "Um... Spyro... I don't like this... It feels like she's baiting us. I'm getting smarter."

"That's a first..." Mya muttered out loud.

"Mya, I think he's being serious! ...I've got a feeling that this is a trap since Cynder's been flying around here." Topaz told Mya.

"But we can't just leave Ignitus there!" Spyro exclaimed.

Topaz sighs, "I know, Spyro... That's why we have to be on guard."

Ignitus the heroes walking over to him. He groans in pain, "Young ones...destroy the crystal... quickly!"

"Let's get him out of here before Cynder gets back!" Spyro commanded them.

However, before they can get a chance to get closer to Ignitus, Cynder suddenly walks up and blocks their way. "If only life were that easy, little ones."

Lavender yelps with terror, holding Sparx as he does the same to Lavender. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-so... b-b-b-b-b-big...!" Sparx and Lavender stutter in unison with fright.

Cynder circles them, staring at them, "Time you all learned how complicated life can be." she raises her neck up high then knocks them away from Ignitus, easily.

The heroes slowly get up as Ignitus tries to ordering them to run, "Run! Spyro... save yourself!"

"...No can do, Ignitus!" Topaz grunted with no fear.

"She's right! This time we fight!" Spyro shouted with determinations.

"Get ready to get your butt whooped, Cynder!" Mya growled.

Cynder just chuckle at them with evil and no worries, "Bring it!" then charges at the heroes, preparing to swipe them with her claws.

They all manage to dodge, barely getting hit by Cynder. Suddenly, Cynder swiftly swats her tail at Spyro, knocking him to a pillar. Spyro winces in pain, but still is conscious as Sparx checks if he's okay. Cynder was about to hit Spyro again...

But then Tyrone leaps in, "Leave him alone!" and bites down hard on her tail.

Cynder winces in pain then glares back at Tyrone with fury, "Why you annoying brat!" then easily knocked Tyrone off her tail by using her claws to hit him.

Tyrone cries out in pain as he the ground. Topaz summons her sword then charges at Cynder and swipes it at Cynder's head. Cynder manages to dodge the sword then smacks Topaz with her wing to back off, knocking the gem wolf out and turns back to Spyro to finish him off. Spyro blows his earth element at her, holding her in one spot. Tyrone slowly got up then tries to attack Cynder while she's distracted the earth element.

However, Cynder manages to break free and knocks Tyrone into Spyro. "It is so sad it must end this way..." Cynder chuckled evilly.

Lavender gasps with fright then quickly flies over to the dragons to save them, "L-Leave them alone you big bully!" then grabs Cynder's eyelid and pulled. Cynder growls with annoyances then swings her head; easily knock Lavender away from her. The female dragonfly hits the ground.

Sparx rushes to her, "Lavender! Are you alright? Say something!" he cried with worry. Luckily, Lavender was still alive and nods at Sparx.

Cynder snorts at the bugs then continues to go towards Spyro and Tyrone. Mya notices her friends are trouble, but how could she defeat the black dragon? Then Mya has an idea...

"Hey, black and ugly!" Mya yelled as Cynder stopped going towards the small dragons then slowly glares at the bobcat. "Yeah! I'm talking to you, weakling! You weren't tough at Munitions Forge when I owned you with my stink bomb! You didn't even see it coming! Ha! I bet Sparx is more of a warrior than you, Cynder and he's only a dragonfly."

Cynder growled then fires a dark fire ball at Mya. However, Mya quickly jumps away and lands onto Cynder's head, "You're so ugly that if ugliness were an art form then you would be a modern art masterpiece!" Mya laughed out loud.

Cynder snarls with fury and anger at Mya, "You'll regret that, hair ball!" and snaps at the bobcat, trying to grab her.

Mya keeps moving then covers Cynder's eyes. Cynder snarls and screeches with fury, trying to get Mya off of her then charges at something to knock the bobcat off. However, the black dragon bumps into the crystal, knocking it out of place into the air causing Ignitus to fall to the floor. Topaz slowly wakes up and sees the crystal coming towards her and caught it.

As Cynder opens her mouth to grab Mya again, Mya suddenly smirks then quickly dunk a ball of green and red aura into Cynder's mouth. The black dragon gulps it down then starts to cough and groan with disgust and pain. Cynder tried to get the aura out of her by coughing very hard, but couldn't then collapse on the ground, unconscious.

The bobcat jumps off Cynder. "That should give us some time to free Ignitus and give the energy back to." Mya said to Topaz.

Topaz nods at Mya, "Good work! Now, let's get the energy back to Ignitus, so can we leave this place..."

Cynder suddenly toots while she was unconscious. Everyone stares at Cynder with shock. "Uh... Did Cynder just...fart?" Sparx spoke.

Tyrone just laughs, "Ha! That was gross!"

"Ew!" Lavender cried. "Mya, what did you do to her?"

Mya scratches her back head, "Oops! ...I thought I just used spicy magic, but instead I used both spicy and stink... My bad!"

"As long as she's knocked out, it won't matter... Come on!" Spyro spoke to Mya then walks over to Ignitus. Though, something was bothering him about Cynder.

Even Tyrone felt something from Cynder as well. Mya just keep staring at the black dragon with no emotions at all. It seems the bobcat had been thinking about Cynder and somehow senses something on the female dragon.

Topaz and Spyro got closer to Ignitus as he tries to stand up. "How are you feeling Ignitus?" Topaz asked.

"...I feel like every bit of my energy is gone..." Ignitus groaned with exhaustion.

Topaz points the crystal at Ignitus, "Don't worry. I'll transfer some energy back to you. Since I'm not an elder gem wolf like my family this may take a while..." then fires red energy from the crystal into Ignitus. It took about few minutes. "...Anything?"

Ignitus stands up a bit, "A little better..."

"Good. I'll transfer the rest then we can leave." Topaz told him.

"The sooner the better! I don't want to be here with that monster around us much longer!" Sparx exclaimed.

Then Mya spoke, "Guys... I can sense something strange on Cynder..."

"What you mean?" Spyro asked.

Before Mya could answer, Cynder wakes up, charges at them and swats the heroes into Ignitus, knocking them all down to the floor. "Now... Where was I?" then grabs the crystal and flies away through the glass roof and into the dark sky.

"Why that stupid...!" Mya growled as she rubbed her head.

"Does she ever use doors?" Sparx exclaimed as Cynder disappears into the sky.

Ignitus slowly gets up then looks at the heroes with concern, "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine..." Topaz sighed as she fixed her wings.

Then Spyro said something odd to Ignitus, "There was something in her eyes, Ignitus... something familiar."

"That's what I felt as well! ...There's something about her. It's like I met her before." Tyrone spoke.

"That's not all... I sense something on Cynder like dark magic..." Mya muttered out loud.

Topaz looks at Ignitus, "Ignitus... What's going on? Who is Cynder? Why does The Dark Master want the portal open? Tell us the truth..."

Ignitus sighs with regret, "...I knew this day would come... Spyro, Cynder, and Tyrone share more than they know. It's time I told you the truth... all of it. Tyrone, when you were a little baby dragon, your mother, Xochiza, used to bring you to the eggs to see Spyro's and Cynder's... my niece."

Mya waves her paws as shouts, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say niece as in you're the Uncle of that dragon?"

Ignitus sighs and continues, "...Yes... You see, my twin younger brother, Shahryar, was going to be a father along with his mate, Scheherazade the mother.** ((A/N: They belong to D.J. Scales))** The two were good cooks and always wanted a child of their own. Shahryar was a fire dragon while Scheherazade was a shadow dragon who somehow learned how to use fire and they were so happy to be parents of their egg. Tyrone used to come over to Spyro's and Cynder's the most, waiting for them to hatch so he could play them... However, tragedy struck... The apes that were part of The Dark Master's army attacked the Temple and I only managed to save Spyro's egg and take him to the Silver River. After I did, I returned to the Grotto to find utter chaos. The other Guardians had been overrun and all the other eggs had been smashed by the Dark Master's forces... all except one... My brother's egg and my soon-to-be niece... You see, the Dark Master was torn. He wanted to destroy all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon... but he also needed a dragon."

"Wait... Why would he need a dragon?" Tyrone asked.

Ignitus explains, "Because, Tyrone... only one born in the Year of the Dragon could open the portal that served as the Dark Master's prison."

"...Cynder? Your niece?" Topaz spoke.

"I'm afraid so." Ignitus replied.

Now, Spyro was more confused about it, "But if we come from the same place, why is she so, so...?"

"Evil?" Mya spoke.

"Monstrous?" Lavender spoke.

"Big?" Tyrone spoke.

"Sexy?" Sparx spoke then Lavender smacks Sparx on the head. "Ow! What? Wait a minute... D-Did I just say that?"

Then Tyrone remembers about Scheherazade, "...Come to think of it... Cynder does look like Scheherazade and is kinda..." he clears his throat, "...pretty and sexy."

Ignitus glared at Sparx to shut up for giving a wise crack and for making Tyrone speak out like that.

Mya shakes her head at Tyrone then looks at Ignitus, "Yeah, and why do I sense this dark magic on Cynder?"

Ignitus sighs and explains again, "Because, after the night of the raid, she was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers... twisted by his evil lore." Topaz, Spyro, Tyrone, Lavender and even Mya started to feel bad about what happened to Cynder. "My niece has become the Dark Master's monster."

"But why? What does this Dark Master want?" Spyro asked, wanting to know why the Dark Master is doing this.

"Yeah! And what's so great about this portal?" Mya asked.

Ignitus explains once again, "He wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity... to wreak havoc across the realms. And if Cynder gets there, he just might succeed."

Topaz went into thought. It made sense why the Dark Master wanted the portal to be opened, but who is this Dark Master, what was he? Before Topaz could ask, a loud booming sound came from afar in the sky then a large vortex appears in the sky.

"I'm afraid we might be too late!" Ignitus exclaimed. He fears all hope is lost.

But, Spyro wasn't going to give up yet, "No, I refuse to give up... I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master!"

"Correction... _We're_ going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master." Topaz spoke to Spyro. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Topaz... This is my fight. I can't let you guys come with me." Spyro told her. He didn't want her and her friends getting hurt.

Mya speaks to Spyro with no fear, "We're sticking together, Spyro!"

"To the very end... Friends stick to get together!" Tyrone smiled at Spyro.

Sparx, however, didn't want to fight Cynder, "Wait you all, you all heard the Dragon, guys. He said, too late. We'll get him next time. Come on, champs, you guys did a great job and let's... let's take five."

Lavender sighs at Sparx, "Sparx, we're all going to stop Cynder, now!" even though she didn't want to do this, she knows there's no choice.

Ignitus sighs, knowing he can't stop them, "Okay, okay... All of you are right. At the very least, you have to try. If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who knows what will happen then."

The heroes give the Fire Guardian one last nod and quickly fly towards the vortex and enter into the Convexity to face Cynder one last time.

"May the Ancestors look after you... May the look after us all." Ignitus prayed as he looks on, hoping the heroes will succeed...


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

**The final chapter of the story. Will heroes defeat Cynder and stop her opening the portal?**

_The Final Battle_

* * *

The heroes just enter into a new realm, the Convexity. The realm looked like outer space with planets nearby with big jellyfish-like creatures floating by and small, floating, stone-like platforms. In the middle, there's a portal gate of the Dark Master and Cynder is on her way there, slowly since she still had indigestion, coughing and groaning.

Then Mya spoke, "...I never thought we would enter here... I sense nothing but evil afar..." As she feel very uncomfortable.

Spyro looks at Mya, "Do you know about this place?"

"Yeah... Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond. We must stop Cynder before she inserts the final crystal and activates the portal, freeing the Dark Master." Mya explained with unease. She didn't like the feeling of the realm at all.

The group lands on a huge platform then spots the gate far ahead. Then big, jellyfish like floats by, making strange sounds.

"U-G-L-Y..." Lavender exclaimed as the thing floats away.

"Now…I've seen everything." Sparx gasped.

"Yeah, if we don't hurry, I have a feeling you're going to see a whole lot more." Spyro told the dragonflies as he and the rest of the group are ahead a bit. "Come on." then move ahead with the dragonflies flying after them.

"This place is kinda creepy..." Tyrone whined.

Topaz scans the area around her. She can't help but have a familiar feeling that she's seen it before. She then suddenly remembers the dreams she had about Cynder and the strange portal from before. Then realizes it's the place she saw before in her dreams.

"...Topaz? Topaz, come on!"

The voice interrupts her thoughts then looks at the one that spoke to her. "Come on, Topaz! We don't have time for sightseeing!" Spyro shouted as he and the rest of the heroes were ahead of her.

Topaz shakes her head from the thoughts, "Sorry!" Then catches up, "It just... I think I dreamt about this place before."

Spyro looks back at her and asks, "What happened, in your dreams?"

"...Well, I remember getting closer to the portal, hearing a strange, creepy voice saying something, then I saw Cynder putting a crystal in the portal then glare at me... the rest is fuzzy, but the last thing I remember was something dark, purple and powerful attacking Cynder then she hits the ground... That's all I remember." Topaz explained.

"...It seems your dream is coming true." said Spyro as ponders about Topaz's dream.

"And if it is, we're gonna have to keep moving, so can we leave this place! ...I feel nothing, but darkness and evil." Mya muttered the last part.

The heroes go to where the portal is and Cynder was nearly there. They had to jump from platform to platform and sometimes jump on the huge jellyfishes to get across. It only took 5 minutes or so to get the portal, but as they got closer, they heard a deep, dark, creepy voice...

"..._Spyro_..."

The heroes stop and look around to see who or what was calling. "What...was...that?" Lavender whimpered in fear.

"..._Spyro_..._Spyro_..."

Topaz gasps then cries, "That's it! That's voice I heard in my dreams! ...It's saying..." she looks at Spyro, "...your name."

"..._Spyro_..."

Spyro felt scared from the voice. "B-But why? I-I don't even know who's saying!"

Mya looks around, listening to where the voice is coming from.

"..._Spyro_..."

Mya suddenly looks at the portal, sensing dark energy from it, "...That voice... It's coming from there!"

Topaz suddenly sees the image of the dark purple dragon in her head then winces in pain. "...It must be the Dark Master."

"D-Dark Master? ...So, he's really in there?" Tyrone stuttered with fright.

The voice was quiet. The heroes look at each then rush over to the portal to get to it; however Cynder landed in front of the portal as she sets the crystal inside the portal. "My Master returns..." she groaned as she's still suffering from the indigestion in her system.

"Oh no!" Lavender cried.

"We're too late!" Spyro exclaimed.

Cynder heard the heroes and turns at them with annoyance and anger, "Hmmm! Persistent little pests, aren't you?" then gets closer to them, growling, "This is where it really ends."

"Bring it, black and ugly!" Mya hissed. This time the heroes were not scared and were ready to face Cynder, one last time.

"No mercy this time." Cynder snarled, preparing to fight them.

Sparx then spoke to Lavender, "I can't watch this..."

"Then stick close to them! We're in this together..." Lavender replied.

Spyro blows his earth element to keep Cynder in her place. Tyrone does the same with his plant element to hold her tight. Cynder roars and screeches with fury as she tries to escape. Spyro then blows his fireballs at Cynder and Mya throws her Terra Spheres. Cynder screeches in pain then Topaz and Spyro uses their ice element to freeze Cynder, but only slow her down.

Cynder growls then somehow manages to break free then swipes her claws at Spyro and Topaz. The two quickly dodges her claws then Tyrone use his Razor Leaves at Cynder from behind. The black dragon snarls then jumps up into the air and slams on the ground hard, making shock waves through the ground. It knocks Spyro, Topaz, Tyrone, and Mya to the ground then Cynder smacks them very hard to the edge with her tail. They tumble near the edge and try to get up.

Tyrone grunts in pain, "Is it just me... or are we losing?"

"It's just you." Topaz and Mya groaned as they stood up.

The dragonflies went to them. "Hang in there, guys!" Sparx exclaimed.

"...We need to figure out how to defeat her!" Lavender cried.

Cynder groans as her stomach bothers her then blows her dark flames at them. The heroes quickly dodge the flames then charges at Cynder. Topaz brings out her sword and hits Cynder's side. Cynder screeches in pain and tries to hit the gem wolf with her wings. Topaz jumps back then Spyro use his electricity element to shock her. Cynder yells out in pain then flies in the air. Cynder flies around then blows flames around the area to get some hits on the heroes. They stand near the edges, away from the flames so they won't get hit. Cynder flies around again, blowing flames to fry them, but they kept dodging the flames, nearly getting burned by it.

"This is taking forever!" Mya shouted. "We need to get a direct hit to finish her off!"

"Everyone, listen! As soon as she lands, we'll distract her so Mya can knock out Cynder!" Spyro shouted.

"It won't be easy, but we'll try!" Topaz shouted.

Cynder lands a few feet away from them then the heroes charge at her. Spyro uses his Earth Shot while Topaz uses her Topaz Orb to distract her for Mya to get a hit. Mya brings out her hammer as the markings glows the color magenta with a green aura on it then slams it against Cynder's side very hard.

Cynder screeches in great pain and tumbles on the ground. Cynder pants with exhaustion and pain as she slowly gets up. Suddenly, something happens to her. Dark energy surges into her as she rises to the air.

"What is that?" Sparx exclaimed with confusions.

Mya glares at dark energy, "It's dark and evil magic! It's giving her more power!"

Topaz notices Cynder is about to release the dark energy, "LOOK OUT!"

Cynder release a powerful blast of dark energy and it hits the heroes head on, almost knocking them out.

"Man... That was something else!" Tyrone cried as he shook his head from the blast.

Spyro groans and grunts with dizziness, "I-I feel strange..."

Both Mya and Topaz senses a new energy on Spyro. "Spyro, you somehow got the dark energy!" Topaz told him.

"She's right... It's the power of Convexity! Use it against Cynder to finish her off!" Mya shouted.

Spyro shakes the dizziness away, nods at Mya then blows dark energy balls at Cynder, getting direct hits. Then something amazing happens. Something dark and around appears in Spyro as it grows bigger. The heroes hear the voice of Ignitus...

_...Now it's time to unleash the true dragon within you..._

As the dark energy sphere got large, it explodes then many dark energy streams, shaped as Spyro's head, attack Cynder through her body, hitting her multiple times. Cynder roars in great pain as the dark energy streams keep attacking her then as the energy disappears, Cynder collapses on the ground. Cynder the black dragon had been defeated.

The heroes look at each other, wondering if they really defeated Cynder. They got their answer as Cynder forms into her young child form as she groans with great exhaustion. Cynder was free from the Dark Master's magic.

"What happened to her?" Tyrone asked.

Mya answers to him, "The dark magic is gone... Cynder is now free from the Dark Magic."

Spyro at Cynder with amazement, "...She is just like me."

Suddenly, the whole realm starts to shake violently. "The realm... It's going to collapse!" Topaz yelled.

"Huh? How?" Lavender cried.

"The portal needed all the energy of the Guardians and since Mya has some of Terrador's and I sent some back to Ignitus, it will cause the place to collapse without having enough energy of the Guardians!" Topaz explained. Then out of the blue, they feel a gravity pull from the portal. It was sucking everything in even them.

"It sucking us in!" Lavender cried.

"Dude, we've got to get out here...!" Sparx yelled at Spyro. "NOW!"

However, Spyro didn't move as the gravity pulls him slowly towards the portal, "I can't leave her behind...!" he looks back at Cynder as she too is slowly pulls in then Spyro looks back at Sparx, "I've got to save her!"

Sparx couldn't believe what he's hearing from Spyro. "What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?"

Mya shouts at Sparx, "That wasn't her fault! It was the dark magic! She was being used by the Dark Master!" as hold her claws keeps her from moving closer to the portal.

Tyrone looks back at Cynder, "Uh... Guys? We've better save her before she gets sucked into the portal forever!"

Spyro looks at Mya, "Can you use your magic to teleport us all back to the Temple?"

But Mya shakes her head 'no', "I can't! I've been trying to when the realm started to shake and I seem to have drained too much of my magic!"

As an unconscious Cynder gets pull in the portal, Spyro quickly dives in to save her. In a few seconds later, Spyro flies out of the portal, carrying Cynder. "Now we can go!" He flies ahead.

"We're right behind you buddy!" Sparx exclaimed then follows after Spyro with Lavender and Topaz behind.

Tyrone carries Mya on his back and flies after them. Then Mya hears the same voice from the portal again...

"..._Spyro_... _Spyro_..."

Mya looks back at bit, "...I have a bad feeling this isn't the last we've heard of the Dark Master..."

The heroes continues fly through the vortex quickly as they can then as they fly out of the vortex, they fall straight to the ground. Mya quickly tries to teleport them one more time then they disappear in a second then appear onto Terrador.

"GAH! What in the?" Terrador grunted with a bit of pain then see the young ones on his back.

Sparx groans with pain, "Mommy? Fluff my pillow?" then faints.

The rest of the Guardians looked shock, but relieved to see Spyro and his friends with Cynder. There were also two other dragons with them. A fire dragon that looked kinda like Ignitus and a female shadow dragon that looked almost like Cynder's adult form.

Cynder groans then slowly wakes up, "...Wh-What happened?" she look at herself, "...I'm back to normal?"

"Yeah... The dark magic is gone. And I guess I still need work on my magic..." Mya groaned then spots the two new dragons. "What the? Who are they?"

The young ones look at the new comers as well. Ignitus smiles at them, "Young ones, these dragons are Shahryar, my twin brother, and Scheherazade, his mate, Cynder's parents." **((A/N: Remember; Shahryar and Scheherazade belongs to D.J. Scales))**

"Her parents?" The heroes shouted as they get off of Terrador.

Cynder looks up at her parents with shock, "...M-My parents?"

Shahryar, Ignitus' twin brother, stares at Cynder with a smile of relief and joy, "Yes, Cynder... We thought lost you for good."

Scheherazade nuzzles against Cynder with joy and great relief, "W-We thought we'd never see you again!" as tears of joy falls from eyes.

Cynder felt confuse at first, but then feels very happy to see her own parents. Then Sparx blurts at Scheherazade, "Whoa! Aren't you a sexy dragon! I can see where Cynder gets her good looks from!"

"Oh! Well, I'm not that good looking..." Cynder's mom blushes as she was flattered from the comment. Suddenly, Shahryar glares at Sparx very hard, making the dragonfly back away from Scheherazade.

Lavender then smacks on Sparx's head. "You're such a pig!"

"I thought Sparx was a ham or was it a dragonfly?" Tyrone spoke. Everyone sighed at him.

Spyro lies on the ground with exhaustion. Ignitus went up to him, "Feeling better, Spyro?"

Spyro slowly looks up at Ignitus, "Not really, Ignitus. That battle drained every last bit of my strength. I can hardly even lift my head."

"Yes, it will take some time for your powers to return." Ignitus told Spyro. "But with Topaz's help, they will in time, young dragon. They will in time." Ignitus then looks at Cynder with guilt, "Cynder, ever since I failed the night of raid, I've dreamed of this day."

"Brother, it wasn't your fault! You did your best..." Shahryar sighed.

"Shahryar is right!" Volteer spoke. "Besides, it wasn't just you, Ignitus! We all failed." Terrador and Cyril agreed to that.

"Be that as it may... we're together again now... thanks to Spyro and his allies. Well done, young ones." Ignitus praised them.

Spyro smiles with modesty, "Thanks, Ignitus..."

"Yeah, but we still don't know what's happened to the Dark Master..." Tyrone spoke. He wonders if this is the last they'll ever hear from the Dark Master ever again.

"No matter, Tyrone. There will be time to talk of the Dark Master later." Terrador spoke. "Now it's time to be grateful for your, Spyro, Topaz and Mya's success."

That causes Sparx to shout while insulted since he too is part of team, "Their success? What about me?" he flew up to Terrador's face. "Just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't come flying out of my mouth or my hands, doesn't mean that I didn't help, ya know!" he then flew to Cyril's face.

Lavender tries to reassure Sparx, "Calm down, Sparx! I'm sure you were a big help. No doubt about it."

Then Mya smirks, "Yeah, but... Just for records... a lot weird stuff does come out of that little mouth of yours."

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean, Fuzz Ball?" Sparx shouted at Mya.

"You know what it means!" Mya responded.

Sparx humphs at Mya, "You know, I don't need this. I could have stayed with the..." he flew into Cyril's face again. "Llama people, whatever, where I was appreciated, but no. No. I decided to help the poor helpless dragons rid the world of evil." he flew to Terrador's face "What a mistake that was because I get no thanks, no respect, no love, no credit..."

Spyro just shook his head a bit at Sparx and smiles at Cynder.

Then Ignitus says, "My goodness... and I thought Volteer talked a lot!" Volteer looked shocked when he said that.

Sparx keeps complaining about himself, saying he's small, he face bigger monster than him, saying he tough and all. Tyrone whispers to Mya, "Aren't you gonna hit him with your hammer?"

Surprisingly, Mya shakes her head no, "Nah! Besides, he really needs to let all of his anger out..." as she watch Sparx shouts and complaining some more while Lavender tries to calm him down.

Topaz walks away from the scene and went outside to look up at the night sky, thinking about what happened in Convexity. "Topaz?" The gem wolf looks back and sees Spyro walking up to her. "Are you alright?"

Topaz sighs as she tries to smile at him, but fail, "...I'm fine... Just thinking of what happened at the Convexity... I don't think this is the last time we heard from the Dark Master... He might be still trying to escape from his prison."

"...I know how you feel. Ever since I heard that voice in the Convexity, saying my name... I can't help but feel unsure from of the Dark Master..." Spyro spoke softly. Then he and Topaz looks up at sky, looking for something.

Cynder then steps outside, seeing them, "See anything, you guys?"

"No, Cynder..." Topaz answered without looking at Cynder.

Spyro at Cynder with worries, "But we've got a bad feeling..."

Cynder sighs with concerns, "Me too."

The dragons and the gem wolf are right. Their adventure was just the beginning...

* * *

_**Mya:**_ Yes! It's finally over!

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ Don't count on it, Mya! There's still more adventures ahead...

_**Tyrone:**_ Like what?

_**Lavender:**_ I think we'll find out next time on another story...

_**Topaz:**_ *looks at the readers* Thank you for reading **The Adventures of the Gem Wolf: TLOS A New Beginning**. See ya next time on **The Adventures of the Gem Wolf: TLOS The Eternal Night**.


End file.
